The Fox Family
by amariys
Summary: SEQUEL added. Aomine bertemu dengan anak siluman rubah dan kemudian dengan keluarga anak siluman rubah itu. Oneshoot Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul:** The Fox Family

**Penulis:** Amariys

**Jumlah Kata:** 7630 kata

**Rating:** T / PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang saya ambil dari cerita ini. Kover fic dibuat oleh **Shaanon**.

**Summary:** Aomine bertemu dengan anak siluman rubah dan kemudian bertemu dengan keluarga anak siluman rubah itu.

**A/N:** Fic ini sepenuhnya didedikasikan untuk Hanashinjiteru-_san_ (BeliefinFlower)dan Shaa-_chan_ (Shaanon)yang telah menanggapi kicauan saya mengenai keluarga rubah Kise dan telah memberikan fanarts untuk saya. Fic ini seharusnya tidak menjadi sepanjang ini. Seharusnya ini hanya menjadi _drabble _yang penuh dengan keimutan. Jangan tanya kenapa saya justru melahirkan monster seperti ini. Apalagi nampaknya porsi AkaKise lebih banyak dibanding AoKise di sini. /hides Oh well, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Terkadang, menjadi anak siluman terkuat di gunung ini benar-benar menguntungkan. Ryou menyengir lebar saat satu siluman rendah yang hendak menyerangnya berhenti tiba-tiba dan justru membungkukkan badan untuk memberinya hormat. Kalau saja dia hanya anak siluman rendahan, pasti dia sudah mati termakan sejak dulu. Rubah kecil itu menyengir lebar saat dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju satu penginapan manusia yang berada paling dekat dengan kaki gunung.

Langit di atasnya terlihat sangat biru. Kedua mata besar Ryou yang berwarna emas sampai harus memicing untuk melawan terangnya sinar matahari. Ekor rubahnya yang gemuk dan empuk mengayun santai sampai dia menangkap satu sosok berwarna hitam yang terbang pelan seolah mengikutinya. Kuping rubah Ryou tertekuk ke bawah. Bibirnya mengerucut dan dia diam-diam meralat pemikiran awalnya. Menjadi anak siluman terkuat di gunung memang kadang menguntungkan, walaupun tidak jarang juga menyebalkan; diawasi setiap kali dia keluar dari gunung bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Ryou.

"Oy, Karasu-tengu!" Ryou memanggil dengan suara keras. Sosok hitam yang ada di angkasa memperlambat terbangnya sebelum melayang mendekat ke arah Ryou. Siluman itu bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon di dekat Ryou, memiringkan kepalanya membalas tatapan galak Ryou. "Kau tidak usah mengikutiku, Karasu-tengu! Aku hanya akan ke penginapan di kaki gunung dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Karasu-tengu hanya menatap Ryou dengan kilat rasa geli di matanya sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan saya, Ryou-_sama_, tapi Ryouta-_sama_ tidak akan memaafkan saya jika saya meninggalkan Anda sendirian. Anggap saja Anda tidak pernah melihat saya dan silakan melanjutkan perjalanan Anda."

Sebelum Ryou bisa mengatakan apa-apa sebagai balasan, Karasu-tengu sudah terbang menjauh, hanya meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu hitam di tanah. Rengutan di antara alis Ryou semakin dalam dan dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal.

"Dasar Mama bodoh!" Ryou merutuk pelan. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menendangi kerikil kecil yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak mengangkat wajah, lebih memilih untuk memelototi kerikil malang yang tengah ditendangnya, masih sibuk mengomeli 'ibu'nya di dalam kepalanya.

Ryou adalah anak tunggal dari Kise Ryouta, siluman rubah dewasa berekor sembilan yang menjadi dewa penjaga gunung ini. Mungkin menyebut Ryouta sebagai ibunya sedikit kurang tepat, karena Ryouta adalah laki-laki dan dia juga tidak melahirkan Ryou dari tubuhnya (bahkan untuk siluman, ada beberapa hal yang mustahil dilakukan dan kehamilan laki-laki termasuk salah satunya), tapi Ryouta mengasuh Ryou layaknya seorang ibu sehingga Ryou telah terbiasa memanggil sang dewa dengan panggilan mama. Dan selayaknya seorang ibu, Ryouta selalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ryou. Karena itulah dia selalu memerintahkan Karasu-tengu untuk mengawasi si rubah kecil tiap kali dia turun gunung. Meskipun tidak suka dengan aturan itu, tapi Ryou setidaknya masih bersyukur Ryouta tidak sepenuhnya melarangnya turun gunung.

Sebetulnya, Ryou hanya menyempatkan diri menyelinap turun gunung karena dia tidak punya banyak teman dan melihat manusia yang berkeliaran di sekitar penginapan sangat menarik baginya. Ryou pertama kali turun gunung bersama dengan Ryouta. Ibunya saat itu mengajaknya untuk menunjukkan makhluk yang biasanya dihindari oleh para siluman gunung: para manusia. Awalnya Ryou hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang Ryouta; dua tangan kecilnya menggenggam yukata merah tua Ryouta dengan sangat erat dan telinganya terlipat. Bau-bau asing para manusia membuat Ryou takut dan suara mereka benar-benar keras. Saat itu Ryou merasa manusia sengaja berbicara dengan nada tinggi, seolah mereka lupa caranya berbicara dengan pelan.

Selain itu, tingkah laku para manusia juga membuatnya heran. Sekali waktu dia melihat dua manusia menyentuhkan bibir mereka satu sama lain lalu memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut pasangannya. Ryou mengernyit melihatnya. Ekspresinya terlihat jijik sementara Ryouta tertawa lepas.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melihat itu, Ryou." Ryouta menyengir saat mengatakan hal itu. Kemudian satu ekornya bergerak melingkari tubuh Ryou dengan lembut, secara tidak langsung membuat pandangan bocah itu terhalang.

"Kenapa mereka memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut pasangan mereka, Mama? Itu menjijikkan! Kenapa mereka tidak saling menjilat pipi saja?"

"Mm, cara manusia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya berbeda dengan kita," Ryouta menjawab dengan nada malas dan sedikit geli. Dia memangku pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Mata emasnya menatap ke arah dua pasang manusia yang masih asyik-masyuk di dunia mereka sendiri, lidah bertautan satu sama lain. "Jadi mungkin menurut mereka itu menyenangkan."

"Bleh," timpal Ryou dengan sangat manis. Dia bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pasangan manusia itu sebelum memalingkan wajah dari mereka. Dia menarik lengan yukata Ryouta, membuat rubah yang lebih tua melirik ke arahnya. Ryou memasang wajah merengut dan memiringkan wajah, memperlihatkan pipinya yang masih gempal layaknya anak kecil.

"Mama, cium."

Ryouta mengerjap mendengar permintaan kekanakkan dari Ryou yang tak terduga. Bibirnya gemetar dan dia terpaksa menyembunyikan tawanya di balik kepalan tangan, karena dia tahu Ryou akan marah kalau ditertawakan, tapi nampaknya sia-sia. Rengutan di wajah Ryou semakin dalam dan dia menarik lengan yukata Ryouta semakin keras. "Mamaaaa-!" Rengeknya.

Ryouta tertawa pelan, tapi lalu menurut dan menundukkan wajah untuk menjilat pipi Ryou dengan lidahnya yang kasap. Dia menjilati pipi anaknya beberapa kali, sebelum menarik diri dan tersenyum jahil. Kemudian Ryouta menarik Ryou mendekat dan mulai menjilati seluruh wajah dan kuping si rubah kecil—mengambil kesempatan untuk memandikan bocah nakal itu.

"Mama, itu curaaaaang!" Ryou kembali merengek. Kali ini dia menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ryouta, tapi dua ekor Ryouta menahan tubuh kecilnya dengan cukup baik. Kesal, bocah itu menahan wajah Ryouta yang mendekat untuk menjilatinya lagi dengan kedua tangan; berusaha untuk membuat mamanya berhenti. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Ryouta mendengus mendengar perkataan anaknya. Dia memberikan satu jilatan lagi ke pipi si bocah sebelum melepaskannya. Ryou tidak menghabiskan waktu. Dia dengan segera berlari mundur, menjauh dari mamanya yang masih duduk santai di atas sebuah batu besar dan hanya mengamatinya. Ekor emas Ryouta bergoyang malas, menunjukkan perasaannya yang tenang. Melihat sosok Ryouta, mau tidak mau perasaan kesal Ryou perlahan tergantikan dengan kekaguman. Dia selalu tahu mamanya itu cantik. Siluman-siluman gunung selalu mengelu-elukan kecantikan Ryouta dan penampilannya yang selalu elegan. Ada aura memabukkan yang menguar di sekitar siluman rubah berekor sembilan itu. Aura yang menunjukkan kekuatan besar yang terkendalikan dengan sangat baik. Ryou selalu mendengar puji-pujian tentang mamanya dan karena itulah dia selalu ingin menjadi seperti Ryouta.

Seolah dia bisa mendengar pikiran Ryou, perlahan sudut-sudut bibir Ryouta membentuk lengkung senyum hangat. Dia bangkit berdiri dalam satu gerakan halus; kedua kakinya bahkan seperti tidak menginjak tanah. Lalu Ryouta membuka kedua lengannya ke arah Ryou, senyum di bibirnya berubah menjadi mengundang dan Ryou dengan segera berlari ke pelukan mamanya. Dia menggenggam yukata Ryouta dengan erat. Wangi yang akan selalu mengingatkannya akan pelukan hangat dan senandung lagu pengantar tidur memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Rasa nyaman tumbuh di dalam dirinya dan sebelum bisa dia tahan, dia sudah menguap lebar.

"Rasanya waktu bermain sudah selesai hari ini," gumam Ryouta yang melihat kuap anaknya. Dia perlahan mengangkat tubuh Ryou, menggendong si bocah dengan lembut dan dia benar-benar yakin Ryou sudah lelah karena tidak ada keluhan dari anak itu. Biasanya, Ryou akan memprotes saat dia digendong karena menurutnya dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ryouta tertawa kecil dan memberikan ciuman pada kening Ryou. "Selamat tidur, permata kecilku."

Dan itu adalah ingatan pertama Ryou mengenai manusia. Rasa takut bercampur dengan kejijikan dan kehangatan lembut pelukan Ryouta. Sejak saat itu, Ryouta beberapa kali membawanya melihat manusia lagi dan saat Ryou sudah cukup besar, dia lebih sering menyelinap turun gunung sendirian. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan manusia dari jauh atau, saat dia merasa lebih berani, masuk ke dalam penginapan dengan hati-hati. Selama ini, belum pernah ada manusia yang melihatnya, jadi Ryou menganggap dirinya aman.

Terlarut dalam kenangannya sendiri, Ryou sama sekali tidak sadar dia sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya. Penginapan itu bernama Horimiya—sesuai dengan nama keluarga pemilik penginapan—dan bangunannya sudah terlihat tua walaupun masih terawat. Pengunjung penginapan tua itu tidak terlalu banyak, tapi penginapan itu juga tidak pernah sepi. Letaknya yang berada tepat di kaki gunung dan mata air hangat alami yang ada di lingkungan penginapan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para turis.

Saat dia mulai mendekati penginapan, Ryou menegakkan telinganya. Ada suara asing yang terdengar. Suara pantulan benda dengan ritme konstan yang tidak berhenti, disusul dengan suara tajam udara yang terbelah oleh gerakan benda yang melintas dan bunyi gerincing rantai-rantai. Rasa ingin tahu membuat Ryou membelokkan langkah; dia kini berjalan menuju lapangan kecil yang ada di belakang penginapan.

Lapangan itu tidak besar dan biasanya tidak ada orang yang bermain di sana. Bibir hutan berada sangat dekat dengan lapangan sehingga Ryou bisa mengendap-endap dengan aman di semak belukar yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Tubuh kecilnya menghasilkan suara kerisik yang tidak jauh beda dengan kerisikan angin dan dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia dapat menyembulkan kepala dari celah belukar. Kemudian, kedua mata Ryou membulat.

Suara asing yang Ryou dengar berasal dari benda bulat berwarna oranye tua yang dipantul-pantulkan ke tanah oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru tua. Dia bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali saat melihat pemuda itu menangkap benda bulat itu dengan kedua tangannya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah kayu berbentuk kotak yang dipasangi lingkaran besi dengan rantai-rantai yang menjuntai di bawahnya. Benda-bulat-oranye itu masuk tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran besi, menyentuh rantai-rantai saat gravitasi membawanya turun dan menghasilkan suara gerincing keras.

Untuk sesaat, Ryou lupa dia sedang bersembunyi. Secara refleks dia bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat benda-bulat-oranye itu memantul beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan bergelinding mendekati pemuda berambut biru tua. Suara yang Ryou hasilkan sontak membuat pemuda itu menoleh tajam. Kedua mata Ryou kembali membulat—kali ini dengan rasa kaget dan takut—saat sepasang mata berwarna biru laut bertemu pandang dengannya. Dia mengeluarkan suara "_Eep_!" pelan sebelum menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan dan menarik diri ke belakang belukar. Ryou terduduk di sana. Tubuh kecilnya gemetar karena takut dan ekornya melingkar di antara kakinya.

Rubah kecil itu mencoba untuk tidak bersuara, tapi nampaknya sia-sia. Dia hampir-hampir melompat saat suara kerisik belukar terdengar dari belakangnya dan sinar matahari yang menimpanya terhalang oleh bayangan hitam. Bayangan yang berbentuk manusia. Ryou memejamkan matanya erat. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya saat dia memikirkan skenario terburuk jika manusia itu menemukannya. Lalu, dia berteriak saat seseorang mengangkatnya dari ujung kerah yukata kecilnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas, lepas, lepaaaaas! Jangan makan aku! Dagingku tidak enak dan mama akan membunuhmu kalau dia sampai tahu!" Ryou terus menjerit. Kaki-kakinya menendang udara kosong, tubuhnya menggeliat hebat. Dia berontak sekuat tenaga, tapi genggaman tangan di ujung kerah yukatanya sama sekali tidak mengendur.

"Oy, oy, tenang dulu, Bocah! Aku tidak akan memakanmu!" Suara manusia itu terdengar berat. Dan saat kalimatnya tercerna oleh otak Ryou yang dipenuhi oleh rasa panik, akhirnya bocah itu mengurangi gerakannya. Si manusia mengeluarkan gerutuan pelan sebelum perlahan membalik tubuh Ryou hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Dua iris biru tua menatap Ryou lekat. "Kau … siluman? Baru kali ini aku melihat siluman kecil sepertimu. Sedang apa kau di kaki gunung seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu tentang siluman?" Telinga Ryou berdiri tegak. Ketakutannya dengan segera tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran dan manusia di hadapannya menyeringai. Oh, anak kecil dan minimnya kemampuan mereka untuk fokus pada satu hal. Saat manusia di hadapannya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya, ekspresi wajah Ryou berubah total. Senyum lebar kini menghiasi wajahnya dan ekornya bergoyang dengan antusias walaupun dia masih terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah. "Wow! Mama bilang manusia biasanya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kami! Kenapa kau bisa berbeda? Apa kau sebetulnya bukan manusia? Siapa namamu? Aku Ryou, salam kenal! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Cara benda-bulat-oranye itu masuk ke dalam lingkaran besi sangat mengagumkan! Apa nama permainan itu?"

Manusia di hadapan Ryou mengangkat alis, terkejut dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh si rubah kecil. Kemudian dia terkekeh dan menurunkan Ryou dengan hati-hati. Alih-alih berlari menjauh, bocah rubah itu hanya menatapnya dengan binar kekaguman; jelas sekali masih menunggu jawaban. Manusia di hadapan Ryou mengesah, berusaha untuk mengingat semua pertanyaan Ryou dan menjawab semampunya.

"Aku tahu mengenai kalian karena sejak kecil aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa dilihat oleh kebanyakan manusia—seperti siluman. Aku benar-benar manusia, walaupun memang tidak semua memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku. Namaku Daiki, Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal juga, Ryou. Tadi aku hanya sedang bermain basket—aku dan teman-teman satu timku sedang mengadakan latihan di penginapan ini dan aku bosan menunggu mereka."

"Jadi permainan tadi disebut bas-ket? _Ne_, _ne_, apa kau bisa mengajariku bermain basket, Daiki?"

Sekali lagi Aomine terkesiap. Ryou benar-benar berbeda dengan siluman-siluman lain yang pernah Aomine temui. Bocah rubah ini sama sekali tidak terlihat jahat dan dua mata besar yang menatap penuh harap kepadanya benar-benar sulit untuk ditolak—maka Aomine pun menyeringai. "Heh. Dengan badan pendekmu itu, kau tidak akan bisa memasukkan bola, tapi baiklah. Akan kuajari dasar-dasar bermain basket."

Dan, sungguh, senyum cerah yang Ryou tunjukkan setelahnya benar-benar sepadan dengan segala keanehan yang terjadi hari ini.

**xXXx**

Karasu-tengu selalu bangga dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Ryouta kepadanya, tak peduli seberapa remehnya tugas itu. Karena itu, saat Ryouta memintanya untuk mengawasi Ryou, Karasu-tengu menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Lagipula, Ryou adalah kesayangan para siluman gunung yang telah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak melihat anak kecil, jadi Karasu-tengu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tugas yang diembankan padanya—meskipun terkadang kenakalan Ryou membuatnya ingin mematuk si bocah.

Selama ini, Ryou tidak pernah mengundang masalah setiap dia turun gunung. Rubah kecil itu masih terlalu muda untuk berada terlalu dekat dengan manusia dan nampaknya dia pun menyadari hal itu. Dia cukup pintar untuk hanya memerhatikan para manusia dari kejauhan dan Karasu-tengu tidak pernah khawatir. Hanya saja, hari ini Ryou telah menarik perhatian seorang manusia. Pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki yang bisa melihat bangsa mereka dan rubah kecil itu—Demi kesembilan ekor Ryouta-_sama_—justru mengajak pemuda itu bermain!

Kalau saja Ryouta-_sama_ mengizinkannya untuk menghukum Ryou langsung, Karasu-tengu pasti telah membawa bocah itu pulang secara paksa. Sayangnya, hal itu berada di luar hak Karasu-tengu dan dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk terbang kembali ke kuil tempat tinggal Ryouta-_sama_, berharap Beliau dapat melakukan sesuatu.

Saat dia akhirnya melihat Ryouta-_sama_, siluman rubah itu tengah duduk bersandar di teras kuil tempat tinggalnya. Kesembilan ekornya yang berwarna emas bertumpuk di belakangnya, satu-dua diantaranya sesekali mengibas malas. Yukata merah yang Ryouta gunakan terlihat kontras dengan warna kulit putih susunya. Di ujung kuping rubahnya yang sebelah kiri terdapat lingkaran besi berwarna biru yang memantulkan sinar matahari. Konon, anting biru itu adalah segel yang meredam sebagian besar kekuatan Ryouta, karena bahkan gunung tempat mereka tinggal pun tak akan sanggup menerima kekuatan penuhnya.

Ryouta mendongak saat Karasu-tengu mendarat di hadapannya. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah membiaskan senyum hangat. Kedua mata beriris emasnya berkedip malas dan menatap ke arah Karasu-tengu dari balik helaian bulu mata lentik dan Karasu-tengu bersyukur bulu-bulu hitamnya dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan sangat baik.

"Karasu-tengu," suara jernih Ryouta terdengar bagai denting lembut lonceng angin, membuat siapa pun berhenti untuk mendengarkan. "Kau terlihat gugup. Kenakalan apa yang Ryou lakukan kali ini?"

Nada suara Ryouta hanya terdengar geli dan sedikit penasaran, tapi tetap saja Karasu-tengu berlutut, seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima hukuman. "Tuanku, Ryou-_sama_ kembali mengunjungi penginapan di kaki gunung dan kali ini ... Ada seorang manusia yang dapat melihatnya. Saat ini, Ryou-_sama_ sedang bersama manusia itu."

"Oh?" Kedua alis Ryouta terangkat penuh keterkejutan. "Seorang manusia yang dapat melihat kita. Menarik sekali. Apa kau tahu siapa nama manusia itu?"

"Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Aomine Daiki, Ryouta-_sama_."

"Aomine Daiki ...," Ryouta mengulang nama itu lamat-lamat, seolah ingin menikmati saat setiap silabel bergulir di lidahnya. Daging merah itu kemudian menyapu bibirnya, seperti mencecap manis yang tersisa. "Daiki. Nama yang bagus. Kau bilang Ryou bersama dengannya? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Ryou-_sama_ melihat saat Aomine ini bermain basket dan kemudian Aomine mengajaknya ikut bermain," Karasu-tengu terdiam untuk beberapa saat; dia hanya melanjutkan setelah mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Ryouta, suatu tanda baginya untuk terus bicara. "Menurut saya, Ryou-_sama_ tidak sedang dalam bahaya. Beliau justru terlihat senang bermain dengan manusia itu."

Ryouta tertawa lepas, memancing beberapa ekor burung kecil untuk menghampirinya; mengiringi suara tawa itu dengan kicauan riang mereka. Masih terkekeh, Ryouta mengulurkan jari, membiarkan seekor burung berwarna kuning cerah bertengger di telunjuknya dan mengelus kepala bulat burung itu dengan lembut. Iris emasnya terlihat cerah oleh keceriaan nyata dan Karasu-tengu bersyukur memiliki kesempatan melihat senyum indah itu.

"Ryou memang tidak mengenal bahaya," Ryouta berkata dengan nada sayang bercampur geram yang hanya dapat didengar dari para orang tua. "Kalau dia memang terlihat senang, kurasa tidak masalah. Biarkan saja dia bermain dengan manusia itu."

Karasu-tengu baru akan menimpali saat tekanan di sekitar mereka berubah berat. Kemudian suara gemuruh terdengar, diikuti oleh suara sayatan tajam sebelum udara seolah terkoyak dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna merah darah melangkah keluar dari koyakan antar-dimensi itu. Tubuh Karasu-tengu seketika gemetar hebat saat kekuatan yang besar membuat bahkan udara pun bergetar. Insting membuatnya bersujud di hadapan pemuda berambut merah itu; ketakutan membuat tenggorokannya menyempit hingga tak ada suara yang bisa dia hasilkan.

Ryouta mengesah pelan, berpaling menatap tamu yang baru saja memasuki wilayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh tekanan kekuatan di sekitarnya dan saat dia berbicara, suaranya terdengar tenang, "Akashi-_cchi_, bisa tolong redam kekuatanmu? Kau bisa meremukkan tubuh Karasu-tengu tanpa sadar, dan dia adalah penjaga terbaik yang kupunya."

Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap ke arah Ryouta sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karasu-tengu yang masih bersujud di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, Ryouta menegakkan tubuh, bersiap untuk memaksa Akashi menuruti perkataannya jika perlu. Tapi kemudian Akashi memejamkan mata dan perlahan tekanan di sekitar mereka kembali normal, menyisakan Karasu-tengu yang hanya dapat merintih dan terkapar di tanah.

"Akashi-_cchi_ benar-benar jahat," Ryouta mengerucutkan bibir. Dia akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya unuk menghampiri Karasu-tengu. Ujung yukata yang dia gunakan berbisik lembut saat dia berlutut di sebelah siluman itu. "Maafkan aku, Karasu-tengu. Kerja bagus untuk hari ini. Kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu sekarang."

Kedua tangan Ryouta perlahan menyentuh sayap-sayap Karasu-tengu dan berpendar lembut. Pendaran itu menghilang bersamaan dengan gemetar di tubuh Karasu-tengu. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia akhirnya berpaling menatap ke arah Ryouta yang tersenyum getir.

"Tidak apa, kau akan cukup kuat untuk terbang pulang sekarang. Maaf sudah mengejutkanmu seperti itu," Ryouta mengerling Akashi dengan sedikit galak. "Akashi-_cchi_ juga minta maaf, walaupun dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengatakannya secara lugas."

Suara dengusan samar dapat terdengar dari Akashi dan sudut-sudut bibir Ryouta sedikit tertarik ke atas. Bahkan Karasu-tengu pun tertawa pelan; dia sudah cukup kuat untuk berdiri dan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan.

"Saya undur diri kalau begitu, Ryouta-_sama_. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian, Seijuurou-_sama_." Karasu-tengu membungkuk memberi hormat. Kemudian dalam beberapa kepakan sayap, sosoknya telah hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Ryouta menunggu untuk beberapa saat sebelum berdiri dan berbalik menatap Akashi. Senyum di wajahnya telah kembali merekah dan saat mata emasnya beradu pandang dengan bola-bola dwiwarna Akashi, binar rasa sayang dapat terlihat di sana. Akashi membalas dengan seulas senyum tulus yang jarang terlihat dan dia bergeming saat Ryouta mendekat. "Selamat datang, Akashi-_cchi_. Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu dengan seharusnya."

"Bukan salahmu. Aku memang tidak memberikan kabar akan datang berkunjung," Akashi membalas, membuat senyum di wajah Ryouta berubah menjadi cengiran penuh maksud. Dia tahu kalimat itu adalah permintaan maaf satu-satunya yang akan dia dengar dari Akashi.

"Ya, kalau aku tahu Tuan Akashi Seijuurou, Sang Naga Agung akan datang, aku pasti akan mempersiapkan diri dengan lebih baik," nada suara Ryouta jelas-jelas menggoda. Dia mengerjapkan mata dengan manja sebelum mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Akashi. Sang Rubah bergelayut manja pada Sang Naga. "Jadi, ada urusan apa kau ke mari, Akashi-_cchi_?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Ryou," Akashi menjawab. Dia tidak menunjukkan respon apa pun terhadap sentuhan ataupun sapuan bibir Ryouta di kulitnya, walaupun kedua tangannya melekat pada pinggang rubah itu. Lagipula, Akashi tahu apa yang Ryouta lakukan tidak ada artinya. Ryouta tidak benar-benar menciumi Akashi karena dia menyukainya—tapi hanya karena dia menyukai kontak fisik dan insting membuat Ryouta begitu mudah merayu siapa pun.

Napas Ryouta yang hangat dan lembap menyentuh kulit leher Akashi saat dia tertawa dan getaran kecil pun melintas di tubuhnya, tapi kemudian Ryouta menarik diri dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Mata Akashi bergulir mengikuti gerakan Ryouta saat dia kembali mengambil tempat duduk di teras kuil tempat tinggalnya. Helaian rambut Ryouta terlihat semakin terang saat tersepuh oleh matahari dan senyum yang dia berikan hampir membuat Akashi buta.

"Ryou sedang bermain. Jadi kau harus menunggu hingga petang untuk bertemu dengannya. Apa tidak masalah?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ryouta. "Sudah berapa tahun sejak Ryou lahir?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat senyum di wajah Ryouta menjadi sedikit lebih lembut; lebih tulus. Dia menatap ke arah langit biru di atas mereka, matanya menerawang mengingat masa lalu. "Sekitar lima tahun, kurasa. Terima kasih telah menuruti permintaan egoisku, Akashi-_cchi_."

"Aku tidak keberatan, selama itu bisa membuatmu tidak lagi kesepian." Akashi membalas ringan. "Lagipula, aku hanya memberikan sedikit inti sihirku dan kita tidak benar-benar yakin idemu akan berhasil saat itu."

"Ah, tapi kau tidak keberatan menjadi ayah Ryou, dan itu sudah cukup untukku." Ryouta tertawa ringan dan Akashi pun tidak dapat menahan senyum tipis yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Kurasa sebutan ayah kurang tepat untukku." Lagipula, kelahiran Ryou benar-benar berbeda dari makhluk-makhluk lain. Bahkan Akashi dan Ryouta sama sekali tidak berhubungan badan saat itu. Tidak, mereka hanya menggabungkan inti sihir mereka—dan sedikit esensi jiwa Ryouta yang membuat wujud Ryou persis sepertinya—hingga terbentuklah sebuah telur yang menjadi pengganti rahim untuk Ryou. Setelahnya, Ryouta terus memberikan sihirnya kepada telur itu hingga akhirnya Ryou mendapatkan cukup kekuatan untuk menetas dan selama itu, Akashi terus berada di sebelah Ryouta untuk menjaganya—karena sihir Ryouta pada saat itu menjadi sangat lemah.

Sebetulnya, ide yang Ryouta dapat untuk melahirkan Ryou benar-benar gila dan jika ide itu tercetus bukan darinya, Akashi pasti tidak akan mau berpartisipasi. Menggabungkan dua inti kekuatan hingga menghasilkan anak? Bahkan untuk siluman tinggi seperti mereka, ide itu nyaris mustahil. Tapi, jika ada yang dapat membuat hal mustahil menjadi mungkin, maka Ryouta adalah jawabannya. Siluman rubah itu memang dapat mengabulkan permintaan apa pun, dengan balasan yang setimpal. Karena itu, Akashi tidak begitu terkejut saat bayi siluman rubah dengan mata emas dan senyum manis Ryouta betul-betul menetas dari telur itu.

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar tentang manusia yang dapat melihat kita. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau dan Karasu-tengu membicarakan hal itu?"

"Oh, itu. Mm, Akashi-_cchi_ tahu sendiri Ryou senang bermain di penginapan yang ada di dekat kaki gunung, kan?" dari ekor matanya, Ryouta melihat Akashi mengangguk dan dia pun melanjutkan, "Yah, biasanya tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihatnya, jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa, tapi hari ini nampaknya salah satu pengunjung penginapan itu bisa melihat kita. Karasu-tengu bilang Ryou sedang bermain bersama manusia itu sekarang."

"Apa kau yakin Ryou akan baik-baik saja?" Akashi bertanya, kedua alisnya menimbulkan rengutan samar dalam kekhawatiran.

Ryouta tersenyum hangat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi. "Tidak apa, tidak apa. Karasu-tengu bilang Ryou terlihat senang. Lagipula, kurasa ada bagusnya Ryou bergaul dengan manusia. Ini bisa jadi pengalaman baru untuknya."

"Hmm," rengutan di antara alis Akashi semakin dalam dan Ryouta tertawa pelan. Akashi memutar bola matanya, menggigit ujung telinga rubah Ryouta dengan lembut sebagai balasan. "Jangan menertawakanku, Ryouta. Kau tahu sendiri kita tidak bisa percaya pada manusia. Wajar jika aku merasa khawatir. Siapa nama manusia itu? Mungkin aku harus mengawasinya."

"Ooooh, seram sekali," Ryouta mengejek sebelum tertawa lepas saat Akashi mendelik ke arahnya. Dia mengusapkan pipinya di pundak Akashi sebagai permintaan maaf. "Kau terlalu khawatir, Akashi-_cchi_. Lagipula, kita selalu bisa melenyapkan manusia itu kalau dia membahayakan Ryou. Untuk saat ini, harus kubilang bahkan aku pun penasaran dengan Aomine Daiki ini."

"Terkadang, kau terlalu santai, Ryouta," Akashi mendesah dengan nada menyerah. Ryouta hanya menyengir, tidak membantah perkataan Akashi. "Aku akan menunggu sampai Ryou kembali dan jika Aomine Daiki ini membuatnya menangis, kau tidak akan bisa menyuruhku untuk diam saja."

"Tenang saja, Akashi-_cchi_. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku akan membantumu melenyapkan manusia itu."

**xXXx**

"Aaah, aku menyeraaaah!" Ryou mengerang panjang sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh dalam posisi telentang di atas lapangan. Tubuh anak itu dipenuhi peluh; yukata biru muda yang dia kenakan kotor oleh debu dan tanah. Napasnya terengah-engah, tapi ada seulas senyum yang nampak di wajahnya.

Aomine menyeringai mendengar perkataan si rubah kecil dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ untuk terakhir kali. Dia menangkap bola itu dan berjalan menghampiri Ryou. Aomine duduk bersila di sebelah Ryou, meletakkan bola basket di ruang yang dibentuk oleh kedua kakinya. "Kau masih perlu banyak berlatih, Ryou. Staminamu masih payah."

Bibir Ryou mengerucut sebal. Dia bangkit ke posisi duduk, membuat lengan yukatanya merosot turun dari satu pundak, dan mendelik ke arah Aomine. Sayangnya, dengan penampilannya saat ini, Aomine justru terkekeh melihat usahanya untuk terlihat galak. Ekspresi Ryou semakin tertekuk. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bermain basket, Daiki! Kau seharusnya mengalah padaku."

"Heh, maaf, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengalah kepada siapa pun. Bahkan tidak kepada pemula," Aomine tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. "Tapi, kau sudah bermain cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula."

"Sungguh?" Telinga Ryou segera berdiri tegak. Kedua matanya melebar dan bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar saat Aomine mengangguk. Dia bersorak riang, kekesalannya terlupakan begitu saja. "Waaah, itu karena Daiki yang mengajariku! Terima kasih banyak!"

Sebelum Aomine bisa berkata apa-apa, Ryou sudah melompat dan memeluknya. Dia hanya bisa mengerjap kaget, tapi tubuh Ryou terasa hangat di pelukannya dan ujung telinga rubahnya sedikit menggelitik pipi Aomine; dan dia memutuskan keduanya bukanlah sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan. Seringai yang sempat hilang kembali terbentuk di wajah Aomine. Dia menepuk kepala Ryou pelan sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan bocah rubah itu. "Jangan besar kepala, Bocah. Kau tetap harus lebih banyak berlatih."

"Aku tahu! Nanti aku akan mengajari Mama bermain basket dan aku akan menyuruhnya berlatih bersamaku!"

"Heh, aku tidak yakin mamamu mau menemanimu bermain." Lagipula, perempuan biasa tidak suka melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan seperti bermain basket. Atau setidaknya, rata-rata perempuan manusia tidak mau melakukannya. Aomine tidak terlalu yakin soal siluman.

"Tidak mungkin. Mama pasti mau bermain denganku. Lagipula, Ma selalu menuruti semua keinginanku."

Nada suara Ryou yang penuh dengan keyakinan membuat seringai Aomine merekah. "Tidak heran kau menjadi anak manja, kalau begitu," dia menimpali dengan nada menggoda; tertawa saat Ryou sekali lagi mendelik kepadanya. "Aku yakin mamamu baik sekali dan kalau dia memiliki wajah yang sama denganmu, dia pasti wanita cantik."

"Wanita? Maksudmu ... Perempuan?" Ryou memiringkan kepala menatap Aomine dengan penuh tanya. Saat Aomine mengangguk, sebuah rengutan hadir di wajahnya. "Tapi Mama bukan perempuan. Dia sama seperti kita."

Kalimat polos itu membuat Aomine duduk dengan lebih tegak. Dia menatap Ryou seolah baru pertama kali benar-benar melihatnya, pandangannya bergerak lambat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Ryou. Otaknya menolak menerima makna perkataan bocah itu. Menurutnya, satu-satunya pengertian kata 'mama' adalah perempuan yang melahirkan dan merawatnya. Karena itu, saat Ryou mengaku mamanya laki-laki ... _Well_, otak Aomine menolak mengambil kesimpulan lebih lanjut.

"Laki-laki tidak bisa melahirkan," Aomine berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Bagi manusia, tidak mungkin laki-laki dapat melahirkan anak, jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Konsep itu adalah salah satu kenyataan pasti yang Aomine ketahui dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak siap menerima konsep lain hanya karena perkataan seekor siluman.

Di luar dugaannya, Ryou justru tertawa. "Tentu saja laki-laki tidak bisa melahirkan, Daiki!" Dia terkikik geli. "Mama tidak melahirkanku! Dia hanya menggabungkan kekuatan sihirnya dengan Sei-papa untuk menghasilkan telur tempatku tumbuh. Kemudian Mama merawatku sampai aku besar!"

Menggabungkan kekuatan sihir ... Sei-papa (_tunggu, apa ini berarti konsep homoseksualitas pun berlaku di dunia siluman?_) ... Telur tempat bertumbuh. Semua itu terlalu aneh; terlalu tidak nyata bagi logika Aomine hingga seolah ada penolakan dari otaknya untuk menerima apa pun. Dia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba membersihkan benaknya yang tiba-tiba kacau, dan berdiri tiba-tiba. "Aku butuh minum." Ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Kau tunggu saja di sini, biar kubelikan kau minuman."

Ryou terlihat tidak senang dengan ide menunggu, tapi kemudian Aomine memberikan bola basket kepadanya dan ekspresinya pun berubah riang. Dia tersenyum lebar saat meminta Aomine untuk berhati-hati, dan untuk pertama kalinya Aomine menyadari gingsul kecil di gigi taring atas bocah itu. Demi dewa-dewa penjaga, bocah itu terlalu manis demi keselamatannya sendiri. Untung saja dia tidak bisa terlihat oleh manusia lain—terutama oleh perempuan.

Bahkan Aomine sendiri tidak yakin dia akan bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya jika berada di sisi Ryou terlalu lama. Karena itu, sebelum dia bisa berubah pikiran, Aomine mengacak rambut Ryou dengan sedikit kasar dan berjalan pergi; kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam-dalam ke saku celana untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal yang memalukan—seperti memeluk Ryou tiba-tiba.

Mesin penjual minuman berada di dalam penginapan, jadi dia harus berjalan cukup jauh dari lapangan dan saat Aomine melangkah masuk, dia dapat melihat teman-temannya berkumpul di sana. Aomine tidak mengacuhkan mereka, hanya mengangguk kepada Momoi Satsuki, teman masa kecil sekaligus manajer timnya, saat gadis itu beradu pandang dengannya. Dia merogoh saku untuk mengambil uang receh sebelum membeli pocari dan jus jeruk kalengan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Ryou suka, jadi menurutnya jus jeruk saja sudah cukup. Lagipula, semua anak kecil menyukai jus jeruk.

Dia baru saja meneguk minumannya saat Momoi mendekatinya. Seulas senyum riang menghiasi wajah gadis itu dan dalam hati Aomine bersyukur. Nampaknya perjalanan kali ini memang baik untuk Momoi yang terlalu sering berkutat dengan data. Momoi tidak berkata apa-apa saat dia tiba di sisi Aomine. Manik matanya yang berwarna merah muda mengamati si pemuda dari ujung kepala sebelum dia mengesah.

"Kau pasti sudah bermain basket duluan, Dai-_chan_." Momoi berkata dengan nada menyerah, seolah Aomine hanyalah seorang idiot yang memedulikan basket saja. "Padahal kita baru saja akan berlatih setelah ini."

"Aku bosan menunggu di kamar, dan jangan panggil aku Dai-_chan_." Mata Aomine memicing. Panggilan itu mungkin terdengar bagus saat mereka kecil, tapi sekarang setiap Momoi memanggilnya Dai-_chan_, rasanya benar-benar memalukan.

Momoi tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, Dai-_chan_ adalah Dai-_chan_ kan? Jangan lupa berkumpul di lapangan sebentar lagi. Imayoshi-_senpai_ akan segera memulai latihan dan dia ingin semua anggota hadir."

Aomine menggumamkan sesuatu yang bisa jadi persetujuan, suaranya teredam oleh mulut botol minuman. Kemudian, sebuah ide terbersit di benaknya. "Bilang Imayoshi aku akan terlambat. Ada seseorang yang harus kuantar pulang."

"Oh? Kau bertemu seseorang, Dai-_chan_? Atau mungkin ... Sesuatu?"

"Yang kedua," Aomine menjawab dengan sedikit gerutuan. Momoi tahu tentang kemampuannya untuk melihat siluman—dia sudah tahu semenjak mereka kecil—dan karena itu dia merasa aman untuk mengakuinya. Hanya saja, membicarakan mengenai kemampuannya saat banyak orang lain di sekitarnya membuat Aomine tidak nyaman. Dia mengangkat kaleng jus jeruk di tangannya dengan canggung. "Aku membelikan ini untuknya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera kembali."

"Tidak biasanya kau menemani mereka."

"Yah, aku belum pernah bertemu anak siluman sebelumnya. Lagipula, tidak ada niat jahat di sekitar Ryou, jadi kupikir tidak masalah kalau aku mengajaknya bermain."

"Kau bahkan tahu namanya?" Momoi mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Dia yang memberitahukannya kepadaku," Aomine mendengus, merasa malu tanpa alasan seolah berteman dengan anak siluman benar-benar aneh. Dia mendecih sebal. "Tsk, sudahlah. Aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu mengobrol denganmu seperti ini. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti, Satsuki."

"Jangan sampai tidak datang latihan, Dai-_chan_!" Momoi meneriaki setelah Aomine berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya sebelum menggeleng pelan dan berjalan kembali ke arah kumpulan teman-teman tim basketnya. Setidaknya, Aomine terlihat senang dan Momoi yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

**xXXx**

Menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang dibenci oleh Ryou dan kali ini pun dia sedang berpikir untuk melanggar permintaan Aomine dan menyusul manusia itu menuju penginapan, tapi bola basket yang Aomine berikan cukup berguna untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dia sudah bermain sendiri selama Aomine pergi; melatih cara _dribble_ ataupun menembak bola, dan sekarang Ryou benar-benar merasa lelah.

Dia memegang bola basket dengan kedua tangan, menengadah ke arah langit yang perlahan mulai berwarna merah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Karasu-tengu di atas sana dan hal ini membuat Ryou sedikit merengutkan alis. Biasanya, penjaganya itu akan selalu setia menemaninya hingga dia selesai bermain, untuk memastikan Ryou tidak tersesat ataupun mendapat masalah saat dia pulang nanti. Ryou belum pernah sekali pun kembali ke gunung sendirian setelah gelap, jadi ketidakberadaan Karasu-tengu sedikit mengganggunya.

"Oy, Ryou, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini minumanmu."

Suara Aomine membuat Ryou melompat kaget. Dia dengan segera berbalik, kedua matanya menatap ke arah Aomine dengan berkaca-kaca, membuat pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu mengerjap dan menghentikan langkah. Tanpa kata-kata, Ryou berjalan mendekati Aomine, satu tangannya menggenggam celana Aomine dengan erat; bola basket yang sedaritadi dia mainkan terjatuh dari tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, ekor dan telinga rubahnya tertekuk ke bawah, menunjukkan kegelisahannya. "Aku mau pulang. Dai-_cchi_. Aku mau pulang, tapi sebentar lagi gelap dan aku tidak tahu jalan pulang." Bisiknya lirih.

Suara Ryou yang dipenuhi dengan kesedihan membuat Aomine merengutkan alis. Rasa khawatir seketika menguasainya dan dia hampir melewatkan panggilan baru yang diberikan oleh bocah rubah itu kepadanya. Memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu untuk saat ini, Aomine membungkuk dan mengangkat Ryou ke dalam gendongannya. Bocah itu dengan segera melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya di leher Aomine dan membenamkan wajah di lekuk antara leher dan pundaknya; bulu-bulu keemasan dari kuping rubahnya menggelitik kulit Aomine dan perlahan air mata pun membasahi kaus si pemuda.

"O-oy, jangan menangis, Ryou," dengan canggung Aomine menepuk punggung Ryou. Dia tidak pernah menangani anak kecil yang menangis sebelumnya—terlebih, anak siluman—dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, seolah mengharapkan bantuan datang. Sayangnya, tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka di sana. Aomine mendesah pelan, tangannya mengelus kepala Ryou dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. "Di mana rumahmu? Aku mungkin bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak kecil sendirian di malam hari."

"Dai-_cchi_ benar-benar akan mengantarku?" Ryou mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Aomine dengan penuh harapan, sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum tipis saat Aomine mengangguk. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ryou benar-benar bersyukur bertemu Aomine hari ini. "Rumahku ada di dekat puncak. Seharusnya ada jalan setapak yang menuju ke sana, jadi kalau kau mengikuti jalan itu, kau tidak akan tersesat, Dai-_cchi_," dia berhenti sesaat, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Seharusnya."

"Oi, apa maksudmu _seharusnya_? Kau kira aku sebegitu bodohnya hingga akan tersesat di jalan setapak?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," Ryou menjawab dengan seulas senyum manis yang justru membuat Aomine semakin kesal. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat takut saat Aomine betul-betul menggeram dan justru terkikik pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, Dai-_cchi_! Kau tidak perlu semarah itu."

"Bersyukurlah kau masih seorang bocah, Ryou, karena kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah kuhajar karena perkataanmu itu." Senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah Aomine saat dia mengatakan hal itu menguak pretensinya, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli. Dibandingkan dengan rasa khawatir saat melihat Ryou menangis, dia jauh lebih memilih perasaan sedikit kesal karena bocah itu meledeknya. Lagipula, kalau Ryou sudah bisa melontarkan candaan seperti itu, artinya dia sudah merasa lebih baik.

Dia mengatur posisi Ryou dengan lebih nyaman, menjatuhkan jus jeruk kalengan yang telah dibelinya ke tangan bocah itu dengan instruksi agar si bocah meminumnya dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan untuk mengambil bola basket yang hampir terlupakan. Dia mengapit bola basket itu di lengannya—dan bersyukur Ryou tidak terlalu berat sehingga dia dapat menggendongnya dengan satu tangan—sebelum beranjak menuju semak belukar di sekitar lapangan tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryou. Semak belukar yang cukup tinggi untuk menyembunyikan Ryou dapat dilewati oleh Aomine dengan mudah, namun jalan tanah menuju hutan setelahnya membuat Aomine terdiam sejenak.

"Uh, nampaknya aku perlu bantuanmu, Ryou."

Ryou mengesah seolah Aomine meminta bantuan yang sangat besar darinya. Dia melirik ke langit, melihat semburat jingga yang perlahan semakin menggelap, dan mengangguk tegas. "Baiklah. Aku masih bisa menuntunmu sampai ke jalan setapak yang menuju ke rumahku selama langit masih terang, tapi setelahnya kau harus mengandalkan instingmu sendiri, Dai-_cchi_."

Kalimat itu diberikan dengan nada tegas yang hampir-hampir menggurui. Aomine mendengus. Dia tidak yakin bisa memercayai _insting_nya seperti yang Ryou bilang, tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa menganggukkan persetujuan untuk bocah itu dan berharap saat tak ada lagi sinar yang mampu membantu penglihatan mereka nanti, dia benar-benar memiliki insting yang sanggup membawanya ke tempat yang aman—dan semoga tidak ada siluman yang menganggapnya menculik Ryou dan menyerangnya.

**xXXx**

Udara pegunungan selalu menjadi jauh lebih dingin saat bulan menggantikan posisi matahari; saat satu-satunya sisa dari bola api besar itu hanyalah seberkas sinar putih pucat yang dipantulkan kembali ke Bumi dan Ryouta beringsut mendekat ke kehangatan Akashi. Kesembilan ekornya melingkari tubuh mereka seperti selimut bulu yang lembut, walaupun sesekali angin malam yang berembus masih menyisakan dingin yang menggigit kulit. Langit kini telah menjadi kanvas hitam luas yang dikotori oleh kerlap-kerlip rasi-rasi bintang dan biasanya Ryouta akan menikmati keindahan langit malam dengan penuh kekaguman; tapi kali ini dia tidak sedang memperhatikan hal itu. Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, tapi matanya berkali-kali kembali menatap ke kegelapan hutan, berusaha untuk mencari sosok rubah kecil dengan rambut kuning dan senyum cerah.

"Ryou belum pulang juga."

Suara Akashi menyusup ke telinga Ryouta, mengikuti sensasi lembut jemari yang memainkan helaian rambutnya. Ryouta memejamkan mata sejenak, menggumamkan persetujuannya atas gerakan jemari Akashi dan mendorong kepalanya ke atas, suatu permintaan tanpa kata-kata agar Akashi mempertegas gerakannya. Dia bisa merasakan Akashi tersenyum sebelum jemari itu melesak semakin dalam, memijat kulit kepala Ryouta sesekali dan dengkuran puas pun terdengar dari sang siluman rubah. Rasa khawatirnya terhadap Ryou perlahan berkurang dengan keberadaan Akashi di sisinya.

"Mm, ya. Ini pertama kalinya Ryou bermain sampai selarut ini tanpa ditemani Karasu-tengu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menjemputnya."

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang jangan khawatir?" dari nada suaranya, Ryouta tahu Akashi tersenyum geli saat mengatakan hal itu. Dia mengangkat wajah untuk mendelik pada sang pemilik mata dwiwarna itu, tapi Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan seringai. "Kurasa kau tidak punya hak untuk menertawakanku lagi sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah menertawakanmu, Akashi-_cchi_," Ryouta menyangkal. Dia menarik diri dari Akashi, rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan dan dia merapikan lengan yukata merahnya yang jatuh di satu bahu. Akashi memberikannya tatapan datar, membuatnya terpaksa berpaling karena manik merah-emas Akashi jelas-jelas telah melihat menembus kebohongannya. Ryouta berusaha untuk menahan senyum, tapi tetap saja sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Oh, baiklah. Aku mungkin sedikit menertawakanmu tadi. Lagipula, Akashi-_cchi_ bisa saja bicara seperti itu, tapi aku yakin kau juga sebetulnya mengkhawatirkan Ryou."

"Ryou mewarisi semua sifat jelekmu yang selalu serampangan dan tidak kenal takut. Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir. Tapi, tidak sepertimu, aku punya cara untuk mengawasinya tanpa harus beranjak dari sini."

Sebelum Ryouta sempat menanyakan maksud Akashi, dia sudah mengulurkan tangan. Kemudian, dari ujung-ujung jemarinya terlahir percikan-percikan api biru yang semakin lama semakin besar. Kemudian percikan itu berkumpul menjadi satu, membentuk semacam bola yang bertransformasi menjadi seekor burung api dengan sayap biru yang menjilat-jilat udara di sekitar telapak tangan Akashi. Burung api itu adalah _shikigami _Akashi—sejenis pelayan yang akan melakukan apa pun perintahnya—dan walaupun ini bukan kali pertama Ryouta melihat Akashi memanggil _shikigami_-nya, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa memalingkan wajah. Dia selalu merasa melihat kelahiran seekor burung _phoenix _tiap kali Akashi melakukan hal itu.

Akashi membisikkan perintah kepada _shikigami_ itu dan Ryouta hanya dapat menatap dengan seulas senyum tipis saat _shikigami_ di tangan Akashi mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan, menghantarkan percikan-percikan bunga api biru yang menghilang bahkan sebelum mereka menyentuh tanah, dan menjauh ke dalam kegelapan hutan. Satu-satunya tanda yang bisa dia dapatkan dari _shikigami _itu pendaran biru pucat yang terlihat tidak nyata.

"Dengan ini, kita akan segera tahu posisi Ryou saat _shikigami_-ku menemukannya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-_cchi_," Ryouta berkata tulus sambil tersenyum manis. Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan, tapi itu sudah cukup. Dia tidak menyandarkan diri pada Akashi kali ini, lebih memilih untuk menengadahkan kepala dan menikmati pemandangan indah yang terbentang di atasnya. Semilir angin sesekali masih mempermainkan rambut mereka, namun dinginnya udara malam terhalau oleh kehangatan tubuh Akashi. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Ryouta membiarkan pikirannya berkhayal Akashi adalah pasangannya, walaupun pada akhirnya dia hanya dapat tersenyum getir dan mengusir pemikiran bodoh itu dari benaknya.

**xXXx**

Mata Aomine hampir-hampir tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan pekat yang mengepungnya. Dia berusaha keras untuk memicingkan mata, mencoba untuk menembus hitam pekat yang sesekali seolah bergoyang saat dedaunan menari menuruti ajakan angin. Kedua tangannya kini menggendong Ryou yang tertidur; bola basket kesayangannya terpaksa ditinggalkan di suatu tempat di hutan itu dan Aomine sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk kembali dan mengambilnya. Tanah keras yang bisa dia rasakan di bawah kakinya menunjukkan bahwa dia belum menyimpang dari jalur jalan setapak yang, kata Ryou, akan berakhir di tujuannya, tapi perjalanannya berlangsung dengan sangat lambat. Aomine tidak dapat melihat apa pun di bawah kakinya, membuatnya harus berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Stamina yang diperolehnya dari latihan basket setiap hari seolah tak ada artinya di sini. Peluh telah membuat kausnya basah dan lengket; helaian rambut yang menempel di sisi wajahnya terasa gatal dan napasnya mulai terengah. Aomine mengerang; mengutuk hutan tempat para siluman bernaung—karena dia hampir yakin hutan ini sengaja dibuat tak berujung. Selama perjalanannya, dia beberapa kali mendengar suara-suara bisikan di antara kerisik belukar dan dia tahu kalau saja dia berjalan sendirian, para siluman yang ada di dalam hutan pasti tak akan ragu untuk menyantapnya. Genggaman Aomine pada tubuh kecil Ryou menguat dengan pemikiran itu. Dia masih belum ingin mati di tempat seperti ini, terima kasih banyak.

Setelah berjalan seolah tanpa arah untuk beberapa saat, Aomine akhirnya menghentikan langkah. Dia mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersengal (dan pasokan oksigen yang menipis semakin tinggi dia menanjak sama sekali tidak membantu keadaannya), berusaha untuk mengembalikan tenaga. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah Ryou yang masih tertidur di gendongannya; wajah polos bocah itu entah bagaimana membuat Aomine semakin ingin melindunginya, walaupun selama ini dia selalu menganggap para siluman sebagai pengganggu. Aomine tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Ryou berbeda dari siluman-siluman lain yang dia temui sebelumnya, tapi saat dia mengingat senyum cerah yang Ryou berikan kepadanya, dia merasa sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku harap rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini, Ryou," dia berbisik pelan, kembali menegakkan tubuh—hanya untuk bergeming saat dia melihat pendaran biru pucat dari kejauhan. Matanya memicing penuh curiga. Pendaran biru itu tidak terlihat natural, berbeda dengan berkas putih keperakan dari bulan yang menemani mereka sepanjang perjalanan, dan nampaknya bergerak langsung menuju mereka. Tanpa bisa dia cegah, seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Aomine menahan napas, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memutuskan apakah dia harus berlari atau tetap di tempat.

Saat pendaran biru itu semakin dekat, barulah Aomine dapat melihat sosok asli pendaran itu: seekor burung api biru dengan sayap yang membelah udara pada tiap kepakan. Kedua mata Aomine membulat terpana. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat makhluk seperti itu—dan Aomine yakin burung itu bukan siluman. Tubuh Aomine terpaku saat burung itu terbang mengitarinya, sepasang mata yang tidak terlihat seolah mengamatinya dengan lekat, memberikan sensasi tak nyaman baginya. Kemudian burung itu mengeluarkan suara—bukan kicauan, namun bukan juga pekikan nyaring—dan mendarat dengan lembut di pundak Aomine.

"Apa yang…?" Aomine tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungannya. Burung api itu mengedikkan kepala, seolah menatap Aomine lekat, sebelum sekali lagi membuka mulutnya, menghasilkan suara perpaduan antara kicauan dan pekikan ke udara. Kemudian burung api itu mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat dan mulai terbang menjauh. Aomine mengerjap saat burung api itu berhenti untuk beberapa saat, seolah menunggunya, sebelum dia akhirnya dapat mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh burung api itu.

Sebuah umpatan kasar keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menolong siluman lagi." Dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berjalan mengikuti burung api itu.

**xXXx**

Burung api itu benar-benar menuntunnya. Hal ini Aomine sadari saat dia merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang besar semakin jauh dia berjalan. Pendaran biru pucat dari tubuh burung api itu memberikan penerangan cukup baginya untuk berjalan dengan normal—tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan di mana harus melangkah, dan perlahan dia dapat melihat gerbang kayu merah yang menandakan pintu masuk ke kuil yang juga adalah rumah Ryou. Seharusnya, jarak antara mereka dan rumah Ryou sudah tidak jauh lagi, tapi tekanan udara di daerah ini benar-benar berbeda. Aomine bahkan mampu mencium kekuatan yang membuat partikel-partikel udara bergetar—paduan antara bau lilin yang menyala dan manis dedaunan cokelat—dan dia tahu apa pun yang akan dia temui di atas sana sangat berbahaya.

Dia tidak pernah menyadarinya karena Ryou masih terlalu kecil untuk benar-benar memiliki kekuatan, tapi dia adalah anak _siluman rubah_ dan dia tinggal dia sebuah _kuil_, demi Tuhan, jadi mungkin seharusnya Aomine sudah bisa menebak betapa kuatnya 'Mama' dari bocah itu. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Aomine mempersiapkan diri untuk melangkah melewati gerbang merah yang menjadi penanda rumah Ryou. Tekanan udara yang begitu menyesakkan seolah akan menekan tubuhnya hingga hancur, tapi setelah dia berhasil melewati gerbang itu (yang rasanya seperti menembus bola sabun besar), udara di sekitarnya menjadi sangat ringan. Dia terhuyung, tidak dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Selamat datang, Aomine Daiki."

Suara yang menyapanya terdengar jernih, seperti dentingan lonceng angin di musim panas. Aomine mengangkat wajah, berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan udara di sekitarnya, dan saat kedua bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik-manik emas yang berkilat penuh kehangatan, satu-satunya hal yang dapat dia lakukan adalah _menatap_. Siluman yang berdiri di hadapannya mengenakan yukata berwarna merah dengan corak awan emas yang memantulkan sinar rembulan tiap kali dia bergerak. Sembilan ekor rubah yang besar dapat terlihat di belakangnya, merekah seperti sebuah kipas emas yang besar. Pandangan Aomine bergerak naik, menangkap sebuah anting biru yang melingkar di ujung kuping rubah dengan warna senada dengan ekor-ekornya, sebelum kembali pada wajah siluman itu. Napas Aomine tercekat saat bibir tipis sang rubah melengkungkan senyum dan dia memaksa diri untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Aku, uh, aku hanya mengantarkan Ryou pulang." Dia berusaha menjelaskan. Dengan gugup, dia mengatur posisi Ryou di gendongannya, seolah khawatir nyawanya akan melayang jika bocah itu terlihat tidak nyaman.

Dia dapat mendengar suara tawa rendah menanggapi perkataannya, tapi tetap tidak mengangkat wajah. Bahkan tanpa menatap ke arah sang siluman rubah pun jantung Aomine sudah berdebar dengan sangat keras. Dia khawatir tidak dapat menahan diri bila menjatuhkan pandangan sekali lagi kepada rubah emas itu. Lagipula, siluman rubah terkenal dengan kemampuan mereka untuk menggoda manusia sebelum memangsanya. Aomine bersikeras tidak mengangkat wajah, tapi kemudian jemari lentik yang dingin menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget, dan mendorong wajahnya dengan lembut. Seketika itu juga, kedua lutut Aomine terasa lemas saat akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa siluman rubah itu—_mama _dari Ryou—hanya berada beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih telah mengatar Ryou," suara denting lonceng angin kembali terdengar, tapi Aomine seolah mendengarnya dari kejauhan. Jemari lentik di pipinya bergerak turun ke lehernya, membuat tubuh Aomine bergetar dan senyum di wajah cantik yang ada di hadapannya merekah. "Namaku Kise Ryouta. Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan balasan untuk ini."

Aomine mengerjap saat beban di tangannya menghilang. Benaknya seolah terbungkus kapas yang membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir, dan hanya mampu bekerja saat Ryouta akhirnya berjalan menjauh darinya, dengan sosok tertidur Ryou dalam gendongannya. Pandangan Aomine masih mengikuti Ryouta, dan saat itulah dia menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah dan mata dwiwarna yang kemudian mengambil Ryou dari tangan Ryouta. Aomine menarik napas dalam, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pengaruh sihir yang Ryouta berikan kepadanya, namun sia-sia.

Kemudian Ryouta kembali menoleh ke arahnya, masih dengan senyum menggoda yang membuat tubuh Aomine gemetar, dan saat dia mengatakan, "Tinggallah di sini," dalam suara yang tak lebih keras dari bisikan, Aomine tahu dia telah terjerat.

—**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul:** The Fox Family (sekuel)

**Penulis:** Amariys

**Jumlah Kata:** 7177 kata

**Rating:** T / PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang saya ambil dari cerita ini. Kover fic dibuat oleh **Shaanon**.

**Summary:** Aomine bertemu dengan anak siluman rubah dan kemudian bertemu dengan keluarga anak siluman rubah itu.

**A/N: **Sekuel yang dibuat untuk memenuhi permintaan para pembaca sebelumnya, sekaligus sebagai cerita pertama untuk nanowrimo. Cerita ini pertama kali diketik di ponsel dan mengikuti aturan utama Nanowrimo: tulis tanpa mengedit, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan yang ditemukan. Saya akan kembali pada cerita ini dan mengeditnya setelah nanowrimo selesai. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

* * *

"DAIKI-_cchiiii_!"

Panggilan nyaring itu menusuk telinga Aomine, mengusik tidur lelapnya dan membuatnya mengerang. Tanpa membuka mata, ia membalikkan tubuh dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal, berusaha mengabaikan siapa pun yang berani membangunkannya. Sayang, tidur nampaknya tidak akan kembali untuknya karena tak sampai sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terhenyak bagai tertimpa batu. Kedua mata Aomine sontak membelalak dan ia terbangun dalam keadaan panik karena tak bisa bernapas.

"Daiki-_cchi_, Daiki-_cchi_, ayo bangun! Kau tidur lama sekali, Ryou sampai bosan menunggumu bangun!"

Suara nyaring itu kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan nada merengek, disertai dengan tepukan-tepukan kecil di pipi Aomine. Dia membuka mata dengan enggan, pandangannya yang buram dengan segera bertemu tatap dengan dua bola kuning-emas yang sangat besar. Aomine mengerjap untuk memfokuskan penglihatan sebelum akhirnya koherensinya terkumpul dan ia mengenali siapa yang telah mengusik tidurnya.

"Ryou," Aomine mengesah. Ia mengangkat bocah rubah itu dari ujung kerah yukatanya. "Kenapa kau selalu bersemangat di pagi hari?"

"Aku tidak bersemangat!" Sanggahan itu datang dengan cepat, diiringi dengan bibir mengerucut dari si bocah. "Daiki-_cchi_ saja yang tidur terlalu lama, sampai-sampai Mama menyuruh Ryou untuk membangunkanmu!"

"Ah, Ryou, kukira kita sudah setuju untuk merahasiakan itu."

Suara bariton yang mengalun dari arah pintu kamar membuat Aomine mendengus. Ia menurunkan Ryou dengan hati-hati ke lantai di sebelah futon-nya sebelum mengangkat pandangan ke arah siluman rubah dewasa yang bersandar santai di bingkai pintu geser itu. Ekspresi yang tampak di wajah Ryouta hampir identik dengan yang Ryou perlihatkan, membuat kemiripan di antara mereka semakin mencolok. Hanya saja, bahkan saat ia sedang merajuk pun aura Ryouta masih menguarkan implikasi seduktif sedangkan Ryou hanya terlihat lucu.

Menyadari tatapan Aomine yang melekat padanya, Ryouta memberikan sengiran yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan. Tanpa rasa bersalah dia masuk ke dalam kamar Aomine dan duduk di sisi futon-nya setelah mengangkat Ryou ke pangkuannya. "Selamat pagi, pemalas."

"Ini masih terlalu pagi. Kalau aku tahu kalian para siluman selalu bangun sepagi ini, aku pasti sudah berusaha kabur dari dulu." Aomine menggerutu, walaupun ia tahu perkataannya tidak akan ditanggapi dengan serius.

Seperti dugaannya, Ryou dan Ryouta hanya memberikan seulas senyum manis membalas gerutuannya. Nampaknya, mereka sudah kebal dengan kekesalan setengah hati yang selalu Aomine tunjukkan setiap pagi.

"Menurutku, justru kalian para manusia yang terlalu menyukai tidur. Karena itu kalian tidak dapat melihat Amaterasu saat Ia beranjak naik ke takhtanya." Ryouta membalas seraya mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, kau harus bersyukur aku sudah menahan Ryou untuk tidak membangunkanmu lebih pagi lagi. Dia tidak sabar ingin mengajakmu bermain basket."

Kuping rubah Ryou dengan segera berdiri tegak saat mendengar perkataan Ryouta. "Basket! Ayo kita main, Daiki-_cchi_!" Teriaknya riang dan di tangannya kini tergenggam bola basket yang entah didapat dari mana. (Aomine menduga bocah itu memunculkannya dengan sihir namun memikirkan cara kerja sihir para siluman hanya membuat Aomine pusing).

"Bukankah kemarin kita sudah bermain hingga kau kelelahan?" Dua alis Aomine terangkat. Dia berusaha menahan seringai saat wajah Ryou dengan segera menjadi tertekuk. Bahkan telinga bocah itu pun terlipat. Memasang ekspresi seriusnya, Aomine melanjutkan, "Aku khawatir kau akan pingsan kalau kita bermain hari ini. Jadi mungkin sebaiknya kita baru bermain basket besok saja."

"T-tapi aku ingin bermain basket dengan Daiki-_cchi_ ...," gumam Ryou dengan lirih. Telinganya semakin terlipat turun dan air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuknya. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar, berusaha menahan tangis. "aku benar-benar ingin bermain dengan Daiki-_cchi_."

Air mata Ryou tumpah. Tapi alih-alih menangis meraung-raung, dia hanya tertunduk dan terdiam sambil memeluk bola basketnya. Melihat hal itu, Ryouta mengeluarkan suara tertekan sebelum merengkuh Ryou erat. Dia membenamkan wajah si bocah ke pundaknya dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Aomine.

Melihat reaksi yang Ryou berikan (dan tatapan tajam dari Ryouta yang menjanjikan kutukan tujuh turunan jika Aomine tidak memperbaiki keadaan), keinginan Aomine untuk menggoda Ryou lenyap. Dia mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, sebuah rengutan hadir di wajahnya untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Kemudian dia menggerutu, "Aah, baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan tetap menemanimu bermain. Tapi kali ini kita akan berhenti sebelum kau kelelahan!"

"Sungguh?" Ryou masih terisak, tapi dia mengangkat wajah dari pundak Ryouta dan memandang penuh pengharapan ke arah Aomine. Manik emasnya yang masih terlihat basah semakin membuat Aomine merasa bersalah. "Daiki-_cchi_ benar-benar mau bermain basket denganku sekarang?"

"Ya, ya. Kita akan main, tapi sebelumnya beri aku waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Kalian sudah seenaknya membangunkanku, aku tidak mau sampai diseret bermain juga."

"Yay! Terima kasih banyak, Daiki-_cchi_!" Ryou memekik riang; kekecewaannya dengan segera hilang tak berbekas. Dia berlari dari rengkuhan Ryouta untuk memeluk Aomine erat. Kemudian dia memberikan jilatan kecil di pipi Aomine sebelum tersenyum cerah. "Aku dan Mama akan menunggu di luar! Daiki-_cchi_ memang yang terbaik!"

Setelah pernyataan itu, Ryou mengambil bola basketnya dari tangan Ryouta dan segera berlari keluar, menutup pintu geser dengan sedikit terlalu keras yang sontak membuat Ryouta meringis. Suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi jauh lebih tenang setelah Ryou pergi. Aomine masih menggerutu pelan, tapi Ryouta hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu memanjakan Ryou, kautahu itu? Aku yakin anak itu akan menjadi menyusahkan saat besar nanti."

"Tenang saja, Ryou masih punya Akashi-_cchi_ yang akan mengajarinya disiplin. Lagipula, kau berkata seperti itu, tapi bukankah kau sendiri juga memanjakannya?"

"Jangan berkata bodoh. Aku hanya tidak mau kau mengutukku karena aku membuat Ryou menangis." Aomine menjawab ketus, tapi dia tidak menatap mata Ryouta saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat kebohongannya dengan segera tertebak.

Suara tawa yang masih seperti denting jernih lonceng angin berapa kali pun Aomine mendengarnya mengalun di dalam ruangan. Tapi untuk sekali ini Ryouta berbaik hati tidak menggodanya lebih jauh. Siluman rubah itu hanya memberikannya seringai yang menyebalkan sebelum bangkit berdiri. Yukata Ryouta yang berwarna kuning cerah dengan corak kupu-kupu biru-hitam sedikit menyapu tanah saat dia berdiri, sementara kesembilan ekornya mengayun malas.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku memberikanmu waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Jangan terlalu lama membuatku menunggu."

Satu kedipan nakal menjadi salam perpisahan dari Ryouta sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu geser. Aomine hanya mendengus sebelum beranjak dari futon-nya. Tiga hari tinggal bersama Ryouta dan Ryou, dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala tingkah laku kedua siluman itu. Sekarang, berada di dekat Ryouta tidak lagi membuatnya gugup, walaupun godaan-godaan Ryouta kadang masih sanggup membuatnya merona.

Dia menggeleng pelan, berusaha untuk menjauhkan pikirannya dari Ryouta, karena memikirkan siluman itu tidak pernah berakhir baik. Lagipula, Ryou tidak pernah sabar menunggunya, jadi sebaiknya dia memanfaatkan waktu yang telah diberikan sebaik mungkin untuk bersiap-siap.

**XXXX**

Matahari telah naik hingga tepat di atas ubun-ubun saat Aomine dan Ryou mengempaskan diri ke teras kuil Ryouta. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, keringat membuat baju dan yukata mereka basah, dan udara panas saat ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Di sisi mereka, Ryouta hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyum geli. Dia sendiri sama sekali tidak terlihat kegerahan, yang menurut Aomine sangat tidak adil karena Ryouta tidak ikut bermain basket dan yukata-nya terlihat sangat sejuk.

"Kalian terlihat kepayahan sekali." Sang Rubah mengomentari dengan nada geli. "Memangnya apa yang menarik dari bermain basket sampai-sampai kalian rela berkeringat seperti itu?"

"Daiki-_cchi_ sangat hebat bermain basket, Mama! Mama lihat sendiri tadi! Karena itu aku akan terus berlatih sampai aku bisa menjadi sehebat Daiki-_cchi_!"

"Heh, seperti yang pernah kubilang, kaubutuh sepuluh tahun lagi untuk menjadi sehebat aku," Aomine menyeringai, walaupun nada suaranya terdengar puas. Dia mengacak rambut Ryou yang basah karena keringat, mengabaikan pekikan protes dari si bocah, sebelum mengerling ke arah Ryouta. "kau sendiri kenapa tidak mau bermain? Takut aku akan mengalahkanmu eh, Tuan Kise Ryouta?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal apa pun," Kise berkata dengan nada tenang, seperti menyatakan sebuah fakta. Kemudian dia mengangkat wajah dengan arogan, memandang Aomine dengan seulas senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merendahkan diri dan terlihat berantakan seperti kalian saat ini. Apa kalian tahu betapa baunya kalian saat ini?"

"Hoo, begitu?" Aomine bertukar tatap dengan Ryou, melakukan komunikasi tanpa kata-kata. Si bocah menyengir lebar, menangkap maksud Aomine dengan segera, sebelum dia tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Ryouta dan memeluknya erat, dengan sengaja mengusapkan wajahnya yang masih basah dan lengket oleh keringat pada pipi Ryouta, membuat siluman rubah yang lebih dewasa itu mengerang. Gelak tawa Aomine berderai melihat ekspresi jijik di wajah Ryouta.

"Hahaha! Seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu sendiri, Kise!"

Tawa Aomine belum juga reda dan dia terlalu larut dalam rasa geli untuk menyadari delikan yang Ryouta berikan kepadanya. Sejurus kemudian, tawa Aomine digantikan oleh tarikan napas tajam serta teriakan nyaring saat Ryouta menjentikkan jari dan membuat tubuh Aomine tiba-tiba terguyur air.

"Kise, sialan! Untuk apa itu?!" Geram Aomine. Dia memelotot ke arah Kise dari balik helaian rambut yang menempel di wajahnya, membuat tingkat intimidasinya berkurang drastis.

Senyum manis menjadi balasan awal yang Aomine dapat, disusul suara tawa terkikik Ryou yang membuat senyum itu terkulum semakin lebar. "Aku hanya mengira kau ingin segera mandi. Lagipula, berkeringat seperti itu pasti tidak nyaman, kan?"

Aura gelap di sekitar Aomine bertambah pekat mendengar jawaban itu, tapi kemudian dia hanya mendengus dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang. Percuma saja marah kepada Ryouta. Siluman rubah itu tak akan pernah menyesali tindakannya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, kalau begitu." Aomine membalas sarkatis sebelum berdiri dan melepaskan bajunya yang basah. Untung saja matahari sedang sangat bersemangat hari ini. Kalau tidak, Aomine pasti akan masuk angin. Tepat setelah dia berpikir seperti itu, perut Aomine memutuskan untuk mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa dia kelaparan, membuatnya ingat Ryou tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk sarapan.

"Aku lapar." Dia mengumumkan dengan lantang, seolah-olah bunyi perutnya saja tidak cukup jelas untuk menyatakan hal itu.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku belum mendapat kiriman buah atau daging dari Karasu-Tengu. Kau harus mencari makananmu sendiri kali ini." Ryouta membalas dengan tenang. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu membutuhkan makan, karena itu dia tidak mempermasalahkan kapan Karasu-Tengu akan datang.

"Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan buah atau ikan, kalau begitu?" tanya Aomine. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat berburu untuk mendapatkan daging. Selain karena dia tidak memiliki keahlian untuk melakukan hal itu, Aomine juga belum mengenal hutan di sekitar kuil Ryouta dengan baik. Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko tersesat lagi di sana.

"Oh, oh, aku tahu!" Ryou melompat dari pangkuan Ryouta. Energi bocah itu nampaknya telah kembali hanya dengan beristirahat sebentar. Senyum yang seolah dapat merobek wajahnya menjadi dua muncul saat Aomine memberikannya perhatian. "Aku tahu sungai yang ada banyak ikannya di dekat sini! Kurasa kau bisa menangkap ikan di sana, Daiki-_cchi_!"

"Ide yang bagus," ujar Aomine menyetujui, membuat Ryou membusungkan dada dengan bangga. "kalau begitu, tunjukkan jalannya, Ryou. Kita lihat berapa banyak ikan yang bisa kita tangkap!"

**XXXX**

Menangkap ikan, sayangnya, tidak semudah yang Aomine kira. Hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak mereka melompat masuk ke dalam sungai jernih yang Ryou tunjukkan (dan saat mengatakan mereka, maksudnya Aomine dan Ryou, karena Ryouta—lagi-lagi—menolak ikut serta), tapi belum ada satu ikan pun yang berhasil mereka tangkap. Mereka hanya berhasil membuat tubuh dan yukata mereka basah dan Ryou nampaknya sudah menyerah, memutuskan untuk bermain air saja.

"Oi, Ryou! Kalau kau terus bermain seperti itu mana mungkin aku bisa mendapat ikan!" Aomine menggeram saat bocah itu sekali lagi menyiramnya dengan air. Tapi bukannya merasa takut, Ryou hanya menyengir dengan kilatan jahil. Aomine dengan segera merasa waspada, dan kecurigaannya terbukti saat Ryou tiba-tiba menerjang ke arahnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan cipratan air yang besar.

Dari kejauhan, dapat terdengar suara Ryouta tertawa lepas. Dia sendiri hanya duduk di ladang rumput di pinggir sungai sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan, dua manik emasnya berbinar penuh kegembiraan saat melihat Aomine bermain dengan Ryou di sungai. Yukata Ryou sudah sangat basah dan pasti memberatkannya, tapi dia nampak tidak peduli. Bocah itu justru terlihat sangat senang saat dia bergulat dengan Aomine.

Seulas senyum yang sedikit getir hadir di wajah Ryouta. Dia jarang melihat Ryou bermain seperti ini. Sebelum Aomine datang, bocah itu lebih suka turun gunung untuk melihat para manusia sementara Ryouta menunggunya, hanya karena tidak ada siluman lain yang sepantaran dengannya di sana.

Terkadang, Ryouta merasa bersalah pada Ryou karena dia tidak memiliki teman bermain dan walaupun Ryouta maupun Akashi selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Ryou, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa bermain terlalu lama (dan Akashi bukan tipe yang akan menanggapi permainan anak-anak). Karena itulah Ryouta menganggap kehadiran Aomine patut disyukuri. Sayangnya, itu juga membuatnya semakin enggan melepaskan si pemuda, walaupun Ryouta tahu tempat Aomine bukan bersama mereka.

Seolah merasakan perhatian Ryouta yang melekat padanya, Ryou menoleh ke arah mamanya, lantas tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi gingsul yang selalu membuat Ryouta ingin mencubitnya gemas. "Mama! Jangan hanya melihat dari sana! Ayo ikut ke sini!"

"Akashi-_cchi_ pasti akan marah kalau aku membuat yukata yang dia berikan basah, Ryou. Kau bermain dengan Aomine-_cchi_ saja, ya?"

Bibir Ryou kembali mengerucut mendengar penolakan Ryouta, tapi sebelum dia sempat merengek, Aomine tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Ryouta, membuat si bocah rubah dengan tergesa-gesa mengikutinya.

Ryouta mengangkat alis saat Aomine mendekatinya. Dia memiringkan kepala dan memberikan tatapan bertanya, tapi Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa. Ryouta mengulum senyum tipis saat Aomine mengambil tempat kosong di rerumputan di sampingnya.

"Terlalu lelah bermain?"

"Tidak," Aomine mengedikkan bahu, melirik Ryouta dari ekor matanya. "Hanya saja ... aku merasa kau tidak adil. Kau tidak ikut serta saat kami bermain basket dan sekarang pun kau malah menunggu di sini, sementara aku dan Ryou kewalahan mencari ikan." perlahan, bibir Aomine membentuk seringai jahil. "Bukankah sudah saatnya kau bergabung dengan kami, Ryouta?"

Kedua manik emas Ryouta membesar saat Aomine memanggil nama kecilnya. Untuk sesaat, dia terpana dan Aomine memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengangkat dan membopong Ryouta dalam satu gerakan cepat. Ryouta memekik kaget, secara refleks mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher saat Aomine berdiri. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Aomine telah kembali masuk ke sungai, dan dengan sebuah seringai yang membuat jantung Ryouta seolah berhenti sesaat, dia melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Tubuh Ryouta terjatuh cepat ke dalam sungai, sekali lagi menghasilkan cipratan air yang besar, dan kalau saja dia tidak memiliki sembilan ekor yang dapat bertumpuk lembut, mungkin dia sudah terluka parah sekarang. Masih terkejut dengan yang Aomine lakukan, dia hanya dapat terduduk, merasakan air sungai yang dingin merembes membasahi yukata-nya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat wajah. Iris emasnya bertemu pandang dengan bola-bola laut Aomine yang terlihat puas.

Ryouta tersenyum manis, sebelum menggerakkan satu ekornya untuk menangkap kaki Aomine dan menariknya sampai pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan, walaupun dia memastikan Aomine tidak terjatuh terlalu keras dan menghantam kerikil di dasar sungai—yang untungnya cukup dalam bagi mereka.

Umpatan pelan lolos dari bibir Aomine. Dia berjuang untuk bangun, tapi ekor rubah Ryouta masih mengitari pergelangan kakinya dan tiba-tiba saja Ryouta telah berada di atasnya, merunduk menatap Aomine tajam.

Aomine menelan ludah. Kedekatannya dengan Ryouta membuat rona merah muncul di pipinya. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari ujung helaian rambut Ryouta, mengenai wajah Aomine seperti bulir air hujan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Aomine dapat melihat pupil Ryouta berkontraksi, mempersempit iris emasnya, lantas bibir merah Ryouta terbelah.

"Mengerjai siluman rubah bukan ide yang bijak, Aomine-_cchi_," suara bisikan Ryouta membuat tubuh Aomine bergetar pelan dan Ryouta dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Dia menggigit bibir sebelum memperkecil jarak di antara mereka dan menjilat pipi Aomine yang basah, menangkap bulir-bulir air yang menetes di sana. Bibirnya lantas menyapu kulit tan Aomine saat ia melanjutkan dalam dengkuran, "kau bisa mendapat sial jika melakukannya."

Napas Aomine tercekat. Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak jatuh dalam godaan Ryouta dan merengkuhnya. Aomine mencoba bicara, tapi apa yang keluar hanyalah bisikan yang nyaris terdengar seperti permohonan, "Kise ...,"

Ada kilatan yang asing dalam bola mata Ryouta saat dia mendengar bisikan itu. Dia menarik diri, menatap Aomine lekat seolah mencari sesuatu, sebelum sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkung senyum hangat.

"Aku bercanda, Aomine-_cchi_," dia berkata dengan riang, menghilangkan segala intensitas yang sempat mereka bagi sebelumnya. "Lagipula, Ryou akan marah kalau aku sampai mengutukmu."

Aomine sontak mendengus. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan saat Ryouta memberikannya sengiran polos dan hanya menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Aomine berdiri—yang segera diterima oleh si pemuda. Kedua pandangan mereka kembali bertemu setelahnya, menukarkan sebuah pengertian tak terucap. Aomine menyeringai saat melepaskan tangan Ryouta.

"Ya, seharusnya kau berterimakasih aku bersedia menemani Ryou bermain."

"Haha, aku tahu. Kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan menangkapkan ikan untukmu~"

**XXXX**

Merah senja telah mewarnai langit saat mereka akhirnya kembali ke kuil Ryouta. Perut Aomine kini sudah berhenti meraung, puas dengan ikan-ikan yang ditangkapkan oleh Ryouta—dia ternyata bisa menangkap banyak ikan dengan sihirnya, membuat Aomine menggerutu mengapa Ryouta tidak melakukannya saja dari awal—yang kemudian diolah menjadi ikan bakar hanya karena mereka tidak memiliki peralatan untuk membuat masakan lain. Setelah itu, Ryou tertidur di pangkuan Ryouta dan dia sama sekali tidak terbangun bahkan saat Ryouta menggendongnya pulang.

Sesampainya di kuil, Ryouta bergegas menuju kamar Ryou untuk merebahkan bocah itu dan Aomine pun undur diri untuk berganti pakaian. Setelahnya, seperti biasa mereka duduk bersantai di teras kuil, sementara Ryou tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Tidak ada kata yang mereka bagi, tapi suasana di sekitar mereka terasa ringan dan hangat. Aomine menengadah, menatap hamparan langit yang terlihat indah dengan gradasi merah-oranye serta samar awan putih. Sebentar lagi hitam akan mengalahkan senja saat malam tiba.

Pemikiran itu membuat Aomine gusar. Malam nanti akan menggenapkan jumlah malam yang dia habiskan bersama Ryouta sejak dia mengantar Ryou pulang menjadi empat, yang berarti sudah empat hari sejak dia menghilang tanpa kabar dari penginapan. Aomine tahu ponselnya masih tertinggal di tas karena dia tidak pernah membawa ponselnya saat bermain basket, jadi Momoi tidak bisa menghubunginya, tapi dia yakin gadis itu khawatir. Perasaan bersalah muncul dalam dirinya, tapi Aomine berusaha menekan perasaan itu. Lagipula, walaupun dia merasa bersalah kepada Momoi, tapi dia juga enggan meninggalkan Ryou ataupun Ryouta.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan? Mukamu terlihat serius sekali."

Suara lembut Ryouta menyusup ke dalam telinganya. Aomine menurunkan pandangan, namun tidak menatap ke siluman rubah yang ada di sisinya. Hening sempat menyapa sebelum dia mengedikkan bahunya ringan. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Pembohong besar," Ryouta tertawa pelan, beringsut mendekat ke Aomine dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. "berbohong itu keahlian siluman rubah; kau seharusnya tahu lebih baik daripada mencoba membohongiku."

Aomine memutar bola matanya pelan, namun tidak mendorong Ryouta menjauh. Dia kembali terdiam, merasakan tatapan Ryouta yang melekat padanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya mengesah pelan dan menjawab, "Aku hanya memikirkan teman-temanku."

"... Ah," Kise bergumam pelan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya terdiam seolah menunggu Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dan Aomine pun menurut, "Aku tidak pernah mengabari mereka semenjak aku sampai di sini dan Satsuki—teman masa kecilku—pasti sangat khawatir," dia tersenyum getir. "aku tidak akan terkejut kalau dia membawa tim pencarian ke gunung ini."

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke tempat teman-temanmu?"

"Entahlah," Aomine menjawab jujur sebelum dia mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, membuat Ryouta sedikit menarik diri darinya. "Aaaah, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa! Aku tidak ingin membuat Satsuki khawatir—hanya karena dia akan sangat cerewet saat bertemu denganku nanti, asal kau tahu saja—tapi aku juga tidak benar-benar ingin kembali ke sana. Lagipula, aku senang berada di sini."

Dia menjatuhkan tubuh hingga telentang di lantai teras yang dingin. Pandangannya menatap langit yang kini telah menjadi hitam sebelum berpaling ke arah Ryouta di sisinya. Untuk sesaat, Aomine lupa apa yang ingin dia katakan, karena sosok Ryouta tampak begitu terang saat malam datang. Rambut pirang-emasnya nyaris tampak berpendar dengan cahaya surealis terutama saat tertimpa sinar pucat dari rembulan dan Aomine harus menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti meyakinkan Ryouta bukan malaikat.

Ryouta tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Aomine, alih-alih kedua manik emas itu terfokus pada langit yang menaungi mereka. Ekspresinya damai dengan seulas senyum tipis yang hampir tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"... Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu," jawab Aomine. Dia memiringkan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan Ryouta yang ada di dekatnya, karena sosok Ryouta yang begitu indah justru terlihat sangat kesepian. Pandangan Ryouta berpaling padanya saat dia merasakan sentuhan itu dan lagi-lagi Aomine merasa seolah seluruh jiwanya terekspos di bawah tatapan itu. Genggamannya di tangan Ryouta menguat. Aomine menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hmm," Ryouta mengeluarkan gumaman pelan. Tanpa kata-kata, dia membalik telapak tangannya hingga jemari mereka dapat bertautan. "kurasa ada baiknya kau menemui teman-temanmu, Aomine-_cchi_. Jujur saja, aku dan Ryou menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu, sampai-sampai kami ingin mencurimu dari duniamu sendiri. Tapi tentu saja itu semua tergantung kepada keputusanmu. Karena itu, kembalilah, Aomine-_cchi_. Kembalilah ke dunia manusia, ke tempatmu yang sesungguhnya dan jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kami ... di sini kami akan selalu menyambutmu pulang."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ryouta merunduk untuk memberikan ciuman lembut di kening Aomine. Dia menahan ciuman itu untuk beberapa saat, tangannya yang bebas menyusuri garis rahang Aomine yang tegas. Kemudian dia menarik diri, perlahan, membuat Aomine masih bisa merasakan tekanan bibirnya tertinggal di sana. Tubuh Aomine bergerak dengan sendirinya, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Ryouta, dan sebelum Aomine menyadarinya, dia telah menarik Ryouta mendekat sekali lagi dan mereka kembali berciuman—kali ini antara bibir dengan bibir.

Ciuman mereka terasa begitu tepat, hampir seperti akhir penantian dan Ryouta mendesah puas sebelum memejamkan mata. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh di atas Aomine saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kedua tangan Aomine mendorong Ryouta mendekat, membuat dengkuran pelan terdengar dari sang siluman.

"Tunggu aku kalau begitu. Aku pasti akan kembali ke sini." Aomine berbisik setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Dia mengelus pipi Ryouta dan mencerminkan senyum manis yang terbias di wajah siluman itu.

Senyum di wajah Ryouta merekah. Dia mengecup bibir Aomine sekali lagi. "Akan kutunggu."

**XXXX**

Rencana Aomine untuk kembali ke penginapan keesokan harinya hampir saja gagal karena Ryou memeluknya dengan sangat erat dengan ekspresi hampir menangis saat dia mengetahui hal itu. Bocah rubah itu menolak untuk melepaskan Aomine sedetik pun, membenamkan wajahnya di kaus Aomine. Bujukan apa pun yang Aomine katakan tidak membawa pengaruh, seolah Ryou menolak untuk mendengarnya, bahkan setelah dia menjanjikan akan segera kembali.

Dengan putus asa, Aomine hampir saja menuruti permintaan Ryou dan tidak jadi pergi, tapi kemudian Ryouta melangkah maju dan menggendong Ryou dengan lembut.

"Hush, Aomine-_cchi_ sudah bilang akan kembali, kan? Kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini, Ryou. Nanti Akashi-_cchi_ akan datang berkunjung, kau bisa bermain dengannya."

"T-tapi aku mau bermain d-dengan Daiki-_cchi_, hiks. Aku t-tidak mau Daiki-_cchi_ p-pergi."

Isak tangis Ryou membuat Aomine merasa semakin bersalah, tapi Ryouta menatap ke arahnya dan menggeleng pelan, menandakan dia dapat mengatasi Ryou. Aomine masih terlihat gusar, tapi dia mengangguk memercayai penilaian Ryouta. Lagipula, Ryouta pasti mengenal Ryou lebih baik darinya.

Ryouta memberikan seulas senyum manis sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ryou. Dia mencium puncak kepala Ryou dan berbisik lembut, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku yang akan menemanimu bermain basket? Lalu kita akan membaca buku cerita seperti biasa dan besok Aomine-_cchi_ sudah akan kembali sebelum Ryou bangun."

"Sungguh?" Ryou akhirnya mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Ryouta dan saat dia menganggap anggukan sebagai jawaban, dia menoleh ke Aomine. "Daiki-_cchi_ benar-benar akan kembali besok?"

"... Ya, aku janji."

"Lihat, Aomine-_cchi_ sudah janji, jadi hari ini Ryou harus bersabar, ya?"

"... Baiklah," mengangguk pelan, Ryou akhirnya mengusap airmatanya. "tapi Daiki-_cchi_ tidak boleh terlambat besok."

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Bocah. Aku tidak akan terlambat besok." Aomine memutar bola matanya ringan, walaupun dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Dia mengacak rambut Ryou, senyum di wajahnya berubah lembut saat bocah itu hanya diam, tidak seperti biasa. Suatu perasaan sayang tiba-tiba membuncah di diri Aomine dan sebelum dia bisa menahan diri, dia telah merunduk untuk mencium puncak kepala Ryou. "Jangan membuat Ryouta susah, oke? Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bermain basket denganmu lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah membuat Mama susah!" Protes Ryou sambil cemberut. "Daiki-_cchi_ tidak usah khawatir!"

Aomine terkekeh. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Dia menegakkan diri, tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Ryouta. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Ryouta mengangguk kecil. "Jangan sampai tersesat, kali ini," dia berkata dengan nada menggoda, mengingat kali pertama Aomine tersesat di hutan saat mengantarkan Ryou pulang. Rona merah samar dapat terlihat di wajah Aomine karena pengingat itu, membuat senyum di wajah Ryouta berubah menjadi sengiran. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajah dan menjilat bibir Aomine; sebuah jilatan kecil yang selesai sebelum Aomine bisa berkedip. "Cepat kembali, Aomine-_cchi_."

"... Heh, tentu saja. Jaga diri kalian selama aku pergi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Ryouta dan Ryou memerhatikan dalam diam saat sosoknya perlahan menghilang di dalam hutan. Sunyi di antara mereka bertahan untuk beberapa lama, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi sedikit sendu. Aomine baru bersama mereka selama tiga hari, tapi keberadaannya terasa sangat wajar sehingga saat dia pergi, kekosongan yang ditinggalkannya terasa sangat nyata.

Menghela napas pelan, Ryouta secara tak sadar memeluk Ryou dengan semakin erat sebelum berjalan kembali ke dalam kuil mereka. Kuil itu terasa terlalu luas dan sepi sekarang dan Ryouta hanya dapat berharap Akashi akan segera datang untuk menemaninya.

"Mama," suara panggilan Ryou yang lembut membuat Ryouta mengalihkan perhatiannya pada permata hati di pelukannya. Rengutan samar dapat terlihat di antara alis Ryou, ekspresinya terlihat meragu. Dia tidak menatap ke arah Ryouta saat dia bertanya, "tadi Mama mencium Daiki-_cchi_. Apa ini berarti Daiki-_cchi_ akan menjadi Daiki-papa?'

Kedua mata Ryouta membulat mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya. Rona merah yang jarang terlihat kini hadir di wajahnya, walaupun dia memberikan senyum canggung untuk Ryou. "Bukankah Ryou sudah punya Sei-papa? Apa tidak cukup?"

Ryou menggeleng. "Ryou menyukai Sei-papa ... tapi Ryou akan lebih senang kalau Daiki-_cchi_ menjadi Daiki-papa. Lagipula ... Mama lebih sering tertawa saat bersama Daiki-_cchi_."

"Oh? Ternyata Ryou sangat perhatian, ya." Ryouta tertawa pelan, tapi kemudian sorot matanya menjadi sedikit sendu. "Entahlah. Aku memang menyukai Aomine-_cchi_, tapi aku tidak tahu apa Aomine-_cchi_ juga menyukaiku. Lagipula, dia masih manusia, Ryou."

"Tapi Daiki-_cchi_ berbeda, Mama!" Ryou bersikeras. "Dia bisa melihat kita, itu saja sudah membedakannya dengan manusia lainnya. Dan lagi, Ryou yakin Daiki-_cchi_ juga menyukai Mama! Yakin sekali!"

Gelak tawa Ryouta yang jernih terdengar memenuhi koridor kosong itu. Dia menggeleng pelan, merasa terhibur dan geli dengan perkataan Ryou. "Terima kasih, Ryou. Aku harap apa yang kaukatakan benar."

"Ryou pasti benar, Mama! Seperti yang Sei-papa sering katakan, Ryou pasti selalu benar! Jadi Mama tenang saja dan saat Daiki-_cchi_ kembali nanti, Mama bisa memintanya menjadi Daiki-papa!"

Ryou begitu yakin dengan perkataannya, sampai-sampai Ryouta tak cukup tega menyangkalnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengulum senyum maklum dan mencium kening bocah itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan saat itu. Lagipula, mereka selalu dapat membahas soal ini nanti dan sekarang Ryouta hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan anaknya.

Mereka berdua terdiam hingga Ryouta menurunkan Ryou di kamarnya dan saat dia meminta Ryou mengambil buku cerita untuk dibacakan, bocah itu telah lupa dengan topik yang mereka bahas sebelumnya.

**XXXX**

"DAI-_CHAN_!" Teriakan Momoi menjadi hal pertama yang Aomine dengar setelah dia kembali ke penginapan. Gadis itu terlihat akan menangis, tapi air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya tidak terjatuh sampai dia memeluk Aomine dengan sangat erat seolah dia ingin mematahkan rusuk Aomine.

Biasanya, Aomine akan menghindar dari pelukan Momoi, tapi kali ini dia hanya diam, karena dia dapat merasakan tubuh kecil Momoi bergetar saat dia memeluknya. Dia hanya bisa mengesah, berpura-pura rasa bersalah tidak menguasainya dan hanya menepuk kepala Momoi dengan canggung. Di belakang gadis itu para anggota timnya juga terlihat sama canggungnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Momoi terisak pelan dan mengendurkan pelukannya, walaupun tangannya masih menggenggam kaus Aomine erat. Aomine memberikannya waktu untuk menenangkan diri sampai dia benar-benar menarik diri.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Dai-_chan_?! Kau menghilang tanpa kabar tiga hari yang lalu, meninggalkan ponselmu di kamar dan tak ada satu orang pun yang melihatmu sama sekali! Seolah-olah kau hilang ditelan Bumi! Dan tiba-tiba kau kembali sekarang?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan kami sedikit pun?!"

Momoi dengan segera menceramahi Aomine panjang-lebar, seolah sedetik sebelumnya dia tidak baru saja menangis lega di pelukan pemuda itu. Tapi menjadi teman masa kecil Momoi, Aomine tahu itu hanyalah caranya mengalihkan kesedihannya, jadi dia tidak mengeluh—setidaknya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Aaah, kau berisik sekali, Satsuki. Tidak masalah, kan, kemana pun aku pergi? Paling tidak aku masih ingat untuk kembali."

"Kekhawatiran Momoi-_san_ bukannya tidak beralasan, Aomine." Imayoshi Shouichi, kapten tim basket Aomine, angkat bicara. Untuk sekali ini, senyum licik yang biasa terlihat di wajahnya lenyap, tergantikan dengan rengutan khawatir. "Penduduk setempat mengatakan dewa rubah pelindung mereka menetap di gunung tempat kau menghilang. Kami hampir khawatir kau benar-benar telah diculik oleh dewa itu."

Perkataan Imayoshi hanya dimaksudkan sebagai pencair suasana, tapi tubuh Aomine menegang tanpa sadar. Untuk sekejap, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Dia tahu Imayoshi hanya berkata asal, tapi tetap saja perkataannya terlalu dekat dengan kenyataannya sampai-sampai Aomine merasa limbung karenanya.

Tentu saja, Momoi yang berada di dekatnya segera menyadari reaksi Aomine. Dia mengangkat wajah dengan cepat, kedua matanya memicing curiga dan Aomine tidak mampu membalas pandangan itu.

"Dai-_chan_, ikut aku." Tanpa memberi Aomine kesempatan untuk menjawab, Momoi telah menyeretnya menjauh. Sayangnya, Aomine tahu dia tidak dapat menghindar kali ini. Momoi pasti akan terus mengejarnya sampai dia mendapatkan penjelasan yang memuaskan dan Aomine memutuskan lebih baik menjelaskan semuanya sekarang; dia telah berjanji akan kembali ke tempat Ryouta besok hari.

Momoi membawa Aomine ke kamar penginapan yang dia bagi dengan dua anggota tim lain, tapi saat gadis itu membawanya masuk, kamar itu kosong. Para anggota lainnya masih berkumpul di luar kamar dan Momoi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong Aomine hingga dia terduduk di _tatami_ kamar. Setelahnya, gadis itu sendiri duduk di hadapan Aomine dan menatap pemuda itu lekat.

Aomine berusaha untuk tidak bergidik di tempat, tapi akhirnya dia gagal. Sambil menggerutu, dia melipat kedua lengannya, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kegusarannya. "Jadi ...," dia memulai, dengan sengaja membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, berharap Momoi akan menghentikan _silent treatment_-nya.

Melihat ketidaknyamanan Aomine, pandangan Momoi melembut. "Jadi ...," dia mengulang dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terlihat sedikit sedih. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Dai-_chan_? Kau menghilang setelah bertemu dengan siluman itu—siapa namanya? Ryou?—kemarin, dan aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku kira kau sudah dimakan oleh para siluman itu."

Kekhawatiran Momoi terdengar nyata, membuat Aomine semakin merasa bersalah. "Hei," dia memanggil dengan canggung, tangannya perlahan menggenggam tangan kecil Momoi yang terkepal di pangkuannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Para siluman itu tidak membahayakanku, walaupun aku memang sempat tersesat malam itu—jangan tanya bagaimana— " dia memotong saat Momoi memberinya tatapan bertanya di bagian itu, "—dan ... uh, aku hanya sedikit lupa waktu saat bersama dengan mereka, kurasa."

"... Lupa waktu? Kau lupa waktu bersama dengan mereka sampai-sampai kau tidak sempat memberiku kabar?" Momoi terlihat terluka. "Dai-_chan_, itu sedikit keterlaluan, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Tukas Aomine seraya mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Tapi kau tidak mengenal mereka, Satsuki. Ryou dan Ryouta ... mereka berbeda. Mereka ... entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman bersama mereka. Jujur saja, awalnya aku merasa terintimidasi oleh Ryouta, tapi setelah aku tinggal bersamanya, dia tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang dewa."

Selama penjelasan Aomine, Momoi hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat gusar, tapi dia dapat mendengar rasa sayang yang tersirat di setiap perkataan Aomine dan itu membuatnya menahan diri. Ada yang berbeda dari Aomine di hadapannya sekarang. Dia terlihat lebih tenang dan saat bercerita, tatapan matanya penuh dengan kerinduan. Degup jantungnya terasa menyakitkan saat Momoi sampai pada satu kesimpulan: hati Aomine telah terenggut oleh dua siluman yang ditemuinya.

Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk Momoi. Dia cepat-cepat menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik helaian merah jambu yang terjatuh halus di depan wajahnya. "_Nee_, Dai-_chan_," panggil Momoi lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Sebetulnya ... kau tidak berniat kembali ke sini, kan? Kau sudah menempatkan hati bersama para siluman itu. Jadi ... apa? Kau kembali hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Kesunyian yang berat meraja setelah pertanyaan Momoi. Aomine tersentak; tiap kalimat yang dilirihkan oleh gadis di hadapannya seolah menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Perasaan bersalah yang sedaritadi dia rasakan seolah membengkak secara eksponensial, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Dia ingin meyakinkan Momoi, berkata mereka akan tetap bertemu nanti, tapi Aomine tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Maka, dia tetap bungkam.

Detik-detik yang bergulir dalam kesunyian di antara mereka terasa begitu berat dan lama, sampai akhirnya Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam, tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat, dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa mereka sepadan dengan semua pengorbanan yang akan kau berikan?"

Seketika itu, bayangan-bayangan Ryouta dan Ryou berkelebat di mata benak Aomine. Senyuman yang mereka berikan kepadanya; candaan dan tawa yang mereka bagi; kehangatan yang selalu muncul tiap dia menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Aomine tersenyum, tulus dan hangat, dan tak ada keraguan dalam dirinya saat dia menjawab, "Ya, mereka sepadan dengan semua itu."

Seulas senyum getir perlahan terkembang di wajah Momoi. Dia dapat mendengar ketulusan dalam jawaban Aomine dan dia tahu Aomine tidak akan mengubah keputusannya sekarang, tidak peduli apa yang akan dia katakan. Maka Momoi menghapus air matanya dan berusaha untuk terlihat tegar.

"Dasar Dai-_chan_! Bisa-bisanya kau memutuskan sesuatu sepenting ini tanpa bicara denganku!" Dia mendengus, berpura-pura merengut untuk menunjukkan pada Aomine dia mengerti. Momoi mungkin tidak menyukai keputusan yang Aomine ambil, tapi dia tetap mendukungnya.

"Kau bukan ibuku, Satsuki. Aku tidak harus menceritakan semuanya kepadamu." Aomine mencoba untuk menggerutu, tapi senyum yang hadir di wajahnya membuat kekesalannya tidak bertahan lama. Saat ini, dia hanya merasa lega Momoi tidak lagi menangis. Biasanya Aomine tidak akan memedulikan pendapat orang tentangnya, tapi Momoi sudah bersamanya sejak dia bisa mengingat dan karena itu dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

"... Terima kasih, Satsuki," dia bergumam, merasa malu dengan perkataannya tapi juga membutuhkan wadah untuk menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Senyum Momoi melembut. "_Baka_ Dai-_chan_, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan bodohmu. Jadi, apa aku akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah. Ryouta tidak pernah melarangku membawa teman. Mungkin kalau kau ikut denganku besok kau bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" Momoi menepuk tangannya dengan senyum lebar. "Besok aku akan ikut denganmu! Kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap sekarang, Dai-_chan_! Kita akan berangkat sepagi mungkin besok!"

"He?! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi kau yang bersemangat?!"

"Eeeh, kau masih perlu bertanya?" Momoi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, rengutan samar hadir di wajahnya saat dia berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja aku harus melihat mereka! Lagipula, tidak setiap hari aku bisa membagi cerita memalukan tentangmu, Dai-_chan_!"

"Ap—?! Satsukii!" Aomine menggeram, tapi sebelum dia sempat mengejar gadis itu, Momoi sudah tertawa puas dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

**XXXX**

Kalau boleh jujur, Ryouta cukup terkejut saat Aomine kembali keesokan harinya dengan seorang gadis manusia berparas cantik menyertainya. Kehadiran gadis itu benar-benar tidak terduga, sampai-sampai Ryou yang sudah hendak melompat ke pelukan Aomine berhenti dan bersembunyi di belakang Ryouta. Bocah itu belum pernah menampakkan diri di depan manusia selain Aomine, karena itu ketakutannya dapat dimaklumi.

Ryouta meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Ryou, berusaha menenangkannya, sebelum tersenyum menyambut dua 'tamu' mereka. "Selamat datang kembali, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku tidak menduga kau akan membawa teman."

"Dia memaksa ikut, tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan menerimanya." Aomine berkata sebagai bentuk penjelasan untuk tatapan bertanya Ryouta. Dia kemudian mulai memperkenalkan mereka, "Ryouta, ini Momoi Satsuki, teman masa kecilku. Satsuki, siluman rubah berekor sembilan di hadapanmu itu Ryouta, sedangkan rubah kecil yang mengintip dari belakangnya Ryou—anak Ryouta."

"Salam kenal, Ryouta-_san_ dan Ryou-_kun_!" Momoi berkata dengan antusias. Dia membungkuk hormat di hadapan Ryouta, seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia menegakkan diri. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang kalian dari Dai-_chan_ dan ceritanya membuatku ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Lagipula, aku penasaran siapa yang telah berhasil menjerat pemuda bebal ini sampai dia rela melupakan teman-temannya."

Alis Ryouta terangkat saat dia menangkap makna implisit dalam perkataan Momoi. "Aku tak menyangka Aomine-_cchi_ akan menceritakan tentang kami dan aku senang kau bisa menerima alasannya tidak memberikan kabar, Momoi-_san_, walaupun aku yakin Aomine-_cchi _tidak akan bisa benar-benar melupakan teman-temannya." Dia menjawab, yang berarti dia mengakui telah meminta Aomine untuk tinggal, walaupun dia belum tahu keputusan si pemuda.

Senyum di wajah Momoi sama sekali tidak berubah. "Dengan seseorang sepertimu di sisinya? Kurasa Dai-_chan_ tidak akan memiliki kesulitan melakukannya," implikasi Aomine telah mengambil keputusan untuk tinggal bersamanya di dalam kalimat itu membuat Ryouta tak dapat menahan ekspresi terkejutnya. Momoi tersenyum maklum sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ryou, "Apalagi dengan bocah manis sepertimu yang selalu menemaninya bermain, Ryou-_kun_! Dai-_chan_ benar-benar beruntung dapat bertemu kalian!"

Ryou tersentak saat Momoi berbicara padanya, tapi perlahan dia mencoba tersenyum, yang membuat Momoi memekik gemas dan dengan cepat mengambil bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ryou-_kun_, kau benar-benar imut!" seru Momoi senang.

Awalnya, Ryou hanya bisa membatu di gendongan Momoi. Dia terlalu terkejut, bahkan untuk menangis pun dia tidak bisa. Tapi kemudian dia takut-takut menatap ke arah Momoi, hanya untuk mendapati gadis itu tersenyum cerah ke arahnya dan sifat dasar Ryou muncul. Ketakutan dan keraguan yang menguasainya lenyap. Senyum malu-malu kini terlihat di wajahnya. Bocah itu sedikit menunduk, menggumamkan terima kasih pelan atas pujiannya.

Kalau bisa, mungkin Momoi sudah terkena serangan diabetes karena keimutan Ryou. Untungnya dia masih bisa menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk mengusapkan pipinya ke pipi gempal Ryou, membuat si bocah memekik geli.

Ryouta dan Aomine yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebagaimana Ryou, rasa curiga Ryouta atas gadis itu pun perlahan memudar. Lagipula, siapa pun yang dapat berteman dengan siluman pasti orang baik—menurutnya. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Aomine, menemukan kilatan rasa lega dan sedikit geli dalam kolam-kolam biru malam itu, dan senyumnya menjadi lebih tulus.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya kalian masuk ke dalam. Kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan kalian, walaupun kali ini Aomine-_cchi_ tidak tersesat," dia menyengir saat Aomine memutar bola matanya di bagian itu, "dan lagi ... ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Dengan perkataan itu, Ryouta berbalik, menuntun Aomine dan Momoi ke dalam kuilnya. Langkah kakinya yang ringan tidak menghasilkan suara saat menjejak lantai dan gerakan lembut yukatanya membuat corak bunga wisteria yang tertoreh di sana seolah hidup, menyihir siapa pun yang melihatnya. Setelahnya, jika ditanya, baik Aomine maupun Momoi tidak akan mampu menjawab kapan tepatnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ryouta.

**XXXX**

Mereka berbicara banyak hal hari itu. Awalnya, Ryouta membiarkan Momoi bermain bersama Ryou sementara dia dan Aomine hanya mengawasi keduanya dari kejauhan. Dia bahkan tidak lupa memberikan dua tamu manusianya itu makanan saat Aomine akhirnya mengeluh kelaparan. Setelah itu, Ryou bersikeras mengajak Aomine bermain basket—yang dituruti dengan sedikit berat hati—sehingga Ryouta akhirnya memiliki kesempatan mengobrol dengan Momoi.

Gadis itu menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya. Tentang awal mula Aomine bermain basket; alasan dia begitu menyukai permainan itu; kehidupan Aomine di dunia manusia; bagaimana dia sempat melawan kemampuannya untuk melihat siluman—semuanya. Sebagian besar, Ryouta hanya menyimak cerita itu tanpa menyela. Momoi menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan seulas senyum simpul. Pandangannya terlihat nanar, terfokus pada satu titik yang jauh seolah membicarakan masa lalu membawanya menembus koridor waktu dan kembali berada di sana.

"Kau tahu ...," Ryouta akhirnya angkat bicara saat senyap menyapa mereka. Momoi menoleh ke arahnya, namun Ryouta masih memberikan perhatiannya pada sosok Aomine dan Ryou yang sedang bermain. Dia tersenyum saat si bocah rubah bersorak setelah memasukkan bola ke keranjang sebelum melanjutkan, "walaupun Aomine-_cchi_ memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kami, tidak berarti dia harus menarik diri dari dunia manusia. Lagipula, dunia kalian dan dunia kami sebetulnya sama."

Dia akhirnya berpaling untuk menatap Momoi. Senyum di wajahnya terlihat hangat. "Selain itu, aku tidaklah sekejam apa yang kau duga, Momoi-_san_. Aku tahu Aomine-_cchi_ masih memiliki keluarga dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya di sisi lain itu. Karena itu ... bahkan setelah ini pun aku yakin kalian masih bisa bertemu. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Aku kira Kise-_san_ tidak akan mengizinkan Dai-_chan_ pergi dari sini setelahnya."

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat sekejam itu?" Ryouta bertanya, diiringi dengan tawa saat samar rona merah hadir di wajah Momoi sebelum gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Haha, tenang saja, Momoi-_san_, aku tidak seperti beberapa siluman lain yang kukenal—" Akashi, misalnya, yang mungkin akan melakukan hal itu pada orang-orang yang disukainya, "—dan lagi, menahan Aomine-_cchi_ seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya senang. Tidak, tidak," dia menggeleng, "Aomine-_cchi_ bebas pergi ke mana pun dia mau, karena pada akhirnya dia pasti akan kembali ke sini."

Momoi terlihat sangat lega setelah mendengar perkataan Ryouta. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, tapi senyum yang terukir di wajahnya terlihat tulus, begitu pula nada suaranya saat dia mengatakan, "Terima kasih, Ryouta-_san_."

"Tidak perlu, Momoi-_san_. Justru aku yang bersyukur Aomine-_cchi_ punya teman sepertimu."

Kali ini, giliran Momoi yang tertawa lepas. "Oh, percaya padaku, Ryouta-_san_, Dai-_chan_ pasti tidak akan setuju denganmu!"

**XXXX**

Aomine tahu seharusnya dia merasa sedikit bersalah saat Momoi kembali ke penginapan sendirian, tapi senyum cerah yang gadis itu berikan sebelumnya membuatnya merasa Momoi akan baik-baik saja.

Langit telah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh hitam pekat. Ryou yang kelelahan bermain kini telah tertidur di kamarnya dan sekarang hanya ada Aomine dan Ryouta yang, lagi-lagi, terduduk di teras kuil seraya menatap bintang. Nampaknya ini adalah kegiatan favorit Ryouta, sehingga tanpa sadar Aomine juga selalu menemaninya.

Udara malam itu terasa dingin, tapi Ryouta duduk di hadapannya, dengan punggung yang bersandar santai di dada Aomine dan saat dia memeluknya dari belakang, hangat tubuh Ryouta sudah cukup bagi Aomine untuk mengusir dingin. Dia meletakkan dagu di kepala siluman itu, matanya terpejam menikmati momen-momen kebersamaan mereka. Kuping rubah Ryouta kerap kali bergerak-gerak perlahan setiap mendengar suara, sampai akhirnya Aomine gemas dan menggigit ujung kuping itu, membuat tubuh Ryouta di pelukannya tersentak.

"... Aomine-_cchi_," Ryouta memanggil dengan suara tercekat.

"Hmm?" jawab Aomine yang masih sibuk mengulum telinga Ryouta.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan itu. Kecuali kalau kau bersedia bertanggungjawab setelahnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ryouta tertawa parau. Dia menengadah menatap Aomine, membuat pupilnya yang berdilatasi karena nafsu dapat terlihat jelas. "Aku terangsang dengan apa yang kau lakukan," ujarnya gamblang. "dan siluman rubah tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik saat nafsu menguasai mereka. Jadi, kau sebaiknya berhenti karena kurasa kau belum siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, hmm?"

Suara Ryouta yang nyaris seperti dengkuran nyaman membuat gambaran-gambaran liar bermain di benak Aomine. Dia tersipu malu, bersyukur gelap malam dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan baik, sebelum mengesah.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menggodaku seperti itu, Ryouta."

"Penggoda adalah sifat dasar siluman rubah, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti melakukannya."

Balasan Ryouta disertai dengan sengiran yang membuat Aomine sadar dia tengah dipermainkan, tapi keceriaan nyata yang terlukis di wajah Ryouta membuatnya terlihat sangat indah dan Aomine tidak sanggup bahkan untuk berpura-pura marah.

Alih-alih, dia menunduk, menutup jarak sempit di antara mereka untuk menangkap bibir bawah Ryouta dalam pagutan lembut. Hidung mereka bertabrakan saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan posisi mereka terasa tidak nyaman, tapi Aomine tetap tidak melepaskan ciumannya hingga akhirnya paru-parunya berteriak menuntut udara bersih.

Mereka saling bertatapan setelahnya. Nafsu membuat mata mereka terlihat gelap. Sebuah persetujuan tanpa kata-kata tertukar, hingga akhirnya Aomine sedikit menarik diri, kembali memperlebar jarak di antara mereka walaupun kedua lengannya masih memeluk Ryouta.

"Aku bersyukur kembali ke sini," bisiknya.

"Aku selalu tahu kau akan kembali ke sini." Ryouta membalas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin? Aku bisa saja memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Satsuki. Lagipula, sebelum ini aku tidak pernah menyukai siluman."

"Oh, aku yakin," nada jenaka terdengar di suara Ryouta. Dia perlahan berbalik hingga bisa berhadapan dengan Aomine. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menyibak helaian poni Aomine, dan saat dia menyapukan jemari di kening si pemuda, sebuah simbol nampak berpendar. Senyum terkulum di bibir Ryouta. "aku yakin ... karena aku telah menandaimu, Aomine-_cchi_. Dengan ini, kau benar-benar telah menjadi milikku."

Aomine terlihat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai tanda yang Ryouta bubuhkan padanya. Kedua matanya memicing curiga. "Kapan kau mengikatku dengan sihir?"

"Kemarin malam, saat aku mencium keningmu," Ryouta mengedikkan bahu. "aku hanya ingin membantumu mengambil keputusan, Aomine-_cchi_. Sihirku tidak akan mendorongmu kembali kalau kau benar-benar tidak menginginkannya," untuk pertama kalinya, Ryouta nampak resah. "Apa kau marah?"

"... Mungkin seharusnya aku marah," Aomine kembali mengesah. "lagipula, kau melakukannya tanpa izinku, tapi bahkan tanpa tanda itu, aku tetap akan kembali ke sini, jadi tak ada gunanya aku marah. Hanya saja, kau harus berjanji tidak akan menggunakan sihir kepadaku lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Aku janji." Ryouta memang tak berniat melakukannya lagi.

"Bagus," mengangguk singkat, Aomine memeluk Ryouta sekali lagi dan kali ini, senyap sempat menemani mereka berdua. Lautan bintang yang menaungi mereka kembali menjadi perhatian utama.

Kemudian, Aomine bergumam seolah mengingat sesuatu, "Kautahu ... Ryou memanggilku Dai-papa tadi. Walaupun secara pribadi kurasa aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah ... tapi mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu."

Dan Ryouta hanya tertawa menjawabnya.

—**End.**


End file.
